Champion Family
by Final Flame Dragon
Summary: A boy named Cody goes on a journey to become a better pokemon trainer than his family. Chapter 14 now up!
1. Series Premiere: Meet Cody

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, never will... maybe. I do own the OC's though so, no trouble.

**"Talking" normal**

"_Talking_"thinking,dreaming

_**Talking; Pokedex entry.**_

**A/N: My 3rd attempt at a pokemon fic, so here it is.**

* * *

"Time to get up Cody!" someone said from downstairs.

"Ungh... 5 more minutes!" the boy named Cody yelled.

"No,now get down here!" the person said.

"Fine," Cody said getting out of bed.

He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. Seeing the poster of the Johto League EF,

he looked at the familiar picture of a 15 year old in a black shirt, blue jacket, and blue jeans.

His hair was brown and he had an athletic build.

"Man, just you wait Chris,I'll be as good as you and Austin!" Cody said.

Cody had just turned 10, he had really light blond hair, almost white. He put on a gray shirt,

camouflage shorts, and black fingerless gloves.

"Cody, if you don't hurry up you'll be late," Cody's mom called.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute,""Also, tell Austin to stop yelling up here," Cody said.

* * *

Cody walked downstairs with his backpack which had his supplies and journal.

He sat down to have his breakfast before he traveled to Sandgem Town with his brother Austin.

Austin was the Hoenn League Champion. He had slightly darker hair than Cody.

He was wearing his casual clothes of a blue polo shirt with blue jeans.

"So, Cody, you ready to get your first pokemon?" Austin asked, smiling.

"Yes,""Are you remembering when you got yours?"Cody asked.

"Yeah, it was just a year after Chris got his." Austin said.

"I was 6 when we moved to Hoenn then 7 when we moved to Sinnoh after you started your journey Austin."Cody said.

"Well, you ready to go little brother?"Austin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Hoenn Champion," Cody said, laughing at his brother's angry face.

"You know I hate when you call me that,"Austin complained.

"All right you two, get going,"their mother said.

"See ya mom!" Cody and Austin said together.

It would take them about two hours to reach Sandgem Town but, it would be the arrival that they would look forward to most, and of course the pokemon they would see on the way.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of Chapter 1, leave some reviews and tell me how you like it.**

**Chapter 2 will be up later because school is about to start back, so thats it.**


	2. Season 1: Trouble with the Starters

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I own the OC's.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I had school to finish and I couldn't find the notebook I was writing this in. So here we go.**

* * *

Bidoof's were running around playing with Shinx. Starly's were flying while eyeing the Kricketot.

"Man, look at all the pokemon Austin," Cody said, excitedly looking around.

"Yeah, after you get your starter pokemon I might help you catch another one," Austin said, "I'll probably catch me on too."

"Okay, thanks," Cody said.

As they walked, somebody in the bushes were watching them. This person had indigo hair and was wearing a suit with the letter G on the front.

"Hmm, so the Hoenn league champion is here," the person said," That must mean the Johto and Kanto league champions will be here in a few months for their conference."

"Yeah, this is gonna be perfect for our plan," the person said, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"There's Sandgem Town!" Cody said, happy to finally be there.

"Yeah, and there's Prof. Rowan's lab," Austin said, pointing to the largest building.

As they walked into the lab they were greeted by many machines and lab assistants working. There was a doorway with Prof. Rowan's name on it.

"I guess that's where we go," Cody said.

"Yeah, come on," Austin said, walking toward the door.

They walked in the door to see Prof. Rowan sitting at his desk typing something on his computer. Sitting on a table behind him were 3 pokeballs.

"Hello Prof. Rowan," Cody said politely.

"Hrm, oh, a new trainer," Prof. Rowan said, turning around,"Oh, and Austin as well," he said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm here with Cody to get his first pokemon," Austin said, rubbing his head.

"Ah, so this must be your little brother that Prof. Birch told me about," said Prof. Rowan.

"OK, Cody you have 3 choices," Prof. Rowan said picking up the pokeballs,"Turtwig, the grass pokemon, Chimchar the fire pokemon, or Piplup the water pokemon," he said letting the pokemon come out as he said there names.

"I'll take Piplup," Cody said as he had already decided which one to pick.

"Now!" someone shouted as the door blew open.

"Stunky, Smokescreen!" another shouted.

The room filled up with smoke as the people ran in. Cody ran trying to save Chimchar and Turtwig but, as the smoke cleared he couldn't see anything except Austin and Prof. Rowan.

"They got Chimchar and Turtwig!" Cody exclaimed.

"I'll get them," Austin said pulling out a pokeball.

"Take Cody with you to help," Prof. Rowan said.

"All right, come on Cody," Austin said,"Go, Salamence."

A big blue dragon with red wings came out of the pokeball and roared.

* * *

As they flew out they saw the crooks running about a mile away.

"Cody, you go after them on foot, I'll go in the air," Austin said, dropping Cody off,"Yell if you find them first, OK?"

"OK," Cody answered running in the direction of the crooks.

Cody ran through the woods, scaring some pokemon off with the noise he was making. A Starly popped up in front of him, chirping angrily.

"Star, Starly!" Starly chirpped.

"Get out of the way, I have to get somewhere," Cody yelled, trying to get around Starly.

Everytime he tried to get around it, it would get back in his way.

"Fine," Cody said,"Go, Piplup."

The little blue penguin came out chirping happily.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirpped.

"Piplup, use Pound!" Cody said.

Piplup charged after the Starly and hit it directly. Starly fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Let's go Piplup," Cody said running off.

* * *

He reached the edge of a river just as he spotted the crooks resting. One had indigo hair and the other had black. They were both wearing some suit with a big letter "G" on the front. Suddenly a big shadow came overhead as Salamence landed.

"You must be the infamous Team Galactic," Austin said angrily.

"Uh-oh, wasn't wanting him to follow us," said the black haired grunt.

"So what, we can take him together," the indigo haired one said.

"No you won't," Cody said,"Now give Chimchar and Turtwig back," he shouted.

"Heh, and what are you gonna do about it?" the black haired asked.

"Let's battle," Austin said.

"Go, Stunky," the indigo haired said.

"Go, Bidoof," the black haired said.

"Cody, you take Bidoof and I'll take Stunky," Austin said.

"You ready Tank," the indigo hair said.

"Yeah, Jason," Tank said.

"Bidoof, Tackle," said Tank.

Bidoof started running toward Piplup.

"Piplup, dodge and use Pound," yelled Cody.

Piplup jumped just as Bidoof got there and came down on it.

"Bidoof!" Bidoof complained angrily.

"Bidoof, use Headbutt!" Tank yelled.

Bidoof jumped up and slammed his head into Piplup's stomach. Piplup went flying backwards into the ground.

"Piplup, are you OK?" Cody asked, running toward his pokemon.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!" Austin said.

"Salamence!" Salamence roared, sending a stream of fire toward Stunky.

The Stunky was charred and knocked into Jason, sending him flying backwards.

"Haha, Bidoof finish this with a full-power Tackle!" Tank said, laughing.

"Piplup!" Piplup said, struggling to get up.

"You OK?" Austin asked Cody.

"Yeah," Cody said,"Piplup use Bubble!"

"Piplup!" Piplup chirpped, sending a barrage of bubbles toward Bidoof, knocking it out.

"Here, you can have them," Tank said, throwing the pokeballs holding Chimchar and Turtwig to Cody.

* * *

Cody and Austin flew back to Sandgem Town with the two Galactic grunts. They handed the grunts over to the police and stopped by the pokemon center to heal Piplup. Then they went back to the lab to return Chimchar and Turtwig to Prof. Rowan.

"Prof. Rowan, we got them back," Cody said happily.

"Good, good, so how did your first battle go?" Prof. Rowan asked.

"Great," Cody said.

"Well, Cody,Prof. Rowan I gotta leave so, goodbye," Austin said, walking out.

"What about helping me catch a pokemon?" Cody asked.

"Maybe another time, I promise," Austin said jumping on Salamence.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." Cody said, waving goodbye.

"Cody, I have to ask you a favor," Prof. Rowan said as flew out of sight.

"Sure," Cody said.

"Will you take this pokedex and get data on the pokemon you meet on your journey?" Pro. Rowan asked, handing it to Cody with 5 pokeballs.

"OK, see ya," Cody said walking out the door.

"Austin, you have a wonderful brother, maybe he'll be the Sinnoh League Champion one day," said Prof. Rowan as the door closed.

* * *

**A/N: Prof. Rowan may be right. Cody could may just follow in his brother's footsteps. You'll find out eventually but, until then, just keep R&Ring!  
**


	3. Season 1: Enter Leslie

**Disclaimer: This is my final disclaimer, I don't own pokemon, however I do own the OC's.**

**A/N: Hopefuly my updates will be a little faster now since I should be getting a computer soon, right now I've only been able to use my dad's when I come to visit him, so yeah.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody was walking along Route 201, he was looking for places pokemon might be. All the sudden he heard a rustling in the bushes to his right. He threw a rock into the bush to get whatever it was out. He heard an angry yelp and a Shinx jumped out looking at him angrily.

"Cool, I finally found one," Cody said

"Shinx!" Shinx growled.

"Okay, go Piplup!" Cody said.

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

When Piplup came out it did a spin and crossed it's arms while looking at Shinx.

Cody: O_o "Well that's different," he said.

"Anyway, Piplup use Pound!" Cody said.

Piplup ran toward Shinx and jumped up and came down on Shinx hard. Shinx was knocked backwards a little, but jumped back up and tackled Piplup.

"All right Piplup, use Pound again!" Cody said.

Piplup jumped toward Shinx again, but this time Shinx jumped away and tackled Piplup when it landed. Piplup was knocked into a tree.

"Piiiplup..." Piplup moaned, getting up.

"Are you alright to battle?" Cody asked, Piplup nodded.

"Okay, then use pound one more time," Cody said.

Piplup jumped towards Shinx again and hit it head on. Shinx stood up slowly, faltered, the fell over knocked out.

"Yes, go pokeball!" Cody said, throwing the pokeball at Shinx. The ball hit the Shinx and sucked it in. It shook a few times, then stopped, signaling that it was caught.

"Yeah, I caught a Shinx!" Cody said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Piplup," Piplup said, shaking its head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody had been walking for a little while after he caught Shinx. He was starting to get tired and was about to rest for the day when he saw a pokemon center in the distance. He started to jog toward it. When he reached it he saw a girl sitting outside with a Turtwig sitting in her lap. The girl was about Cody's age and had long, black hair to the middle of her back. She wore a black shirt with a little pink and some blue jeans and yellow fingerless gloves. The Turtwig on her lap looked different compared to the one Cody had seen at the lab. It had a four-leaf clover coming out of its head and was a different color. It also had a pink scarf around its neck.

"Um....is the pokemon center still open?" Cody asked the girl.

The girl sat there in silence for a few seconds saying nothing, Cody was about to ask again when he heard a slight snoring coming from the girl. Cody decided not to mess with her and was about to walk past when the Turtwig tackled him to the ground.

"Ow!" Cody yelled,"What the hell was that for?"

Cody realized to late that he shouldn't have yelled because the girl woke up. She looked over toward Cody and saw her Turtwig on top of him. She blushed and got the Turtwig off of him.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said.

"It's fine I guess," Cody said, rubbing the arm he had fell on,"Why did Turtwig do that?"

"She is very protective of me when it comes to strangers," she said.

"Oh, okay," Cody said and started to turn and walk in the center, but was stopped by the girl.

"Can I ask your name?" she asked.

"I'm Cody," he said

"Oh, well I'm Leslie," she said. They took each others hand and shook them.

He started toward the pokemon center again, then remembered, he turned around and asked,"Is the pokemon center open?"

"Yeah," Leslie said,"I'm staying the night."

"Okay, well let's go in then," Cody said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you traveling for, Leslie?" Cody asked.

They were sitting in the lobby of the pokemon center waiting for Cody's pokemon to heal. Cody had already got a room and was starting a conversation with Leslie.

"Well, I decided to try out the Contests," she said,"What about you?"

"I'm gonna take the Sinnoh League Challenge and become the Champion," Cody said.

"Sounds pretty tough," Leslie said.

"It will be I'm sure," Cody said.

"Here are your pokemon Cody, they are fully healed," Nurse Joy said,"By the way, did I hear you say you were taking the Sinnoh League Challenge?"

"Yes," Cody said,"Why?"

"Come this way," Nurse Joy said. She walked back to the main desk while Cody and Leslie followed her.

"So, what do you need?" Cody asked.

"You need to register to take the challenge," Nurse Joy said.

"What, how do I do that?" Cody asked.

"Simple, just hand me your pokedex for verification," Nurse Joy said. Cody handed her his pokedex. "Okay, now I put it into this slot and your registered."

His pokedex went into the slot and his picture appeared on the screen above them. Then the pokedex came back out and Nurse Joy handed it back.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Cody said.

"Your welcome," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody and Leslie walked toward there rooms.

"Can I ask a favor Cody?" Leslie asked.

"Sure," Cody asked

"Well, since you'll be traveling Sinnoh, do you mind if I tag along for a little while?" she asked.

"I guess that will be fine," Cody said, a little surprised,"Do you have the basic supplies for traveling?"

"You mean like a sleeping bag?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah," Cody said.

"Well, duh, you didn't think I thought that I could use a pokemon center every night did you?" she asked.

"I didn't know for sure, so I asked," he said. Then a thought entered his mind. "Hey, you wanna have a battle in the morning before we leave?"

"I guess so," Leslie said as they reached there rooms.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning," Cody said as he walked into his room. Leslie smiled and walked into her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Nure Joy said, "This will be a single battle, each using two pokemon apiece."

"Okay," they both said together.

"Begin," Nurse Joy said.

"Alright, go Kricketot!" Leslie said. Out of the pokeball came a small cricket-looking pokemon that was red and had a furry neck. It shook its head and its antennae made a noise.

"Hmm, a Kricketot," Cody said,"Okay then, go Shinx!"

Shinx came out jumping and yipping at the Kricketot.

"Kricketot use Bide!" Leslie commanded. Kricketot started to glow a little as it stored energy.

"Shinx, use Tackle," Cody said.

Shinx ran toward Kricketot and hit it full force. Kricketot recovered and stood where it was.

"Okay, Shinx use Charge!" Cody yelled.

Shinx started building up electricity and glowed yellow.

"Now Kricketot, unleash your energy," Leslie said, worried about what was coming next.

Kricketot shot a power blast at Shinx and hitting it directly. Shinx got up and shook it off, barely.

"Now Shinx, use Tackle," Cody said.

Shinx ran toward Kricketot at full speed, getting to it in a matter of seconds.

"Kricketot, get out of the way!" Leslie yelled, but it was too late.

"Kricketot is unable to battle," Nurse Joy said, "Shinx wins."

"Yes!" Cody said.

"Fine, return Kricketot," Leslie said,"Go, Turtwig!"

The Turtwig from last night came out, it still looked a little odd to Cody, even though he had seen a odd colored pokemon before.

"Okay Turtwig, use Tackle," Leslie said.

"Shinx, dodge and use your Tackle," Cody said.

It was too late though, Turtwig hit Shinx so fast that it didn't have time to move.

"Shinx is unable to battle, Turtwig wins," Nurse Joy said.

"You did a good job Shinx," Cody said returning it,"Now, go Piplup."

"Ha, this is gonna be easy," Leslie said, smiling.

"Piplup, let's prove her wrong!" Cody said.

"Piplup!" said Piplup, putting a wing in the air.

"Turtwig, use Tackle," Leslie said.

"Piplup, use Pound," Cody said.

Piplup and Turtwig ran at each other, both jumped and hit each other directly. They were both knocked back and a little wobbly from the impact. Both shook it off.

"Now, Turtwig use Tackle again!" Leslie yelled.

"Piplup, just wait," Cody said.

_"Huh, why's he doing that?"_Leslie thought.

Turtwig came speeding at Piplup. Cody sat there smiling. Just as Turtwig was about to hit Piplup......

"Now Piplup, jump up and use Pound combined with Peck," Cody said.

"What?!" Leslie said.

Piplup jumped into the air about the time Turtwig reached it. Its beak started glowing, then it came flying down with the momentum of Pound to do way more damage. Piplup hit the stunned Turtwig, leaving it swirly-eyed.

"Turtwig is unable to battle," Nurse Joy said,"Piplup and Cody are the victors."

"Yes, I won!" Cody yelled excitedly.

"Tuurtwiig," Turtwig said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Turtwig," Leslie said reassuringly,"He was just to strong for us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they healed their pokemon, they left the pokemon center.

"Well, on to Jubilife!" Leslie said, fist pumping the air.

"Yep, we should probably reach it by tommorow," Cody said.

"Okay, let's hurry then," Leslie said as she started running.

"Alright," Cody said, jogging to keep up with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that's Chapter 3. I'm sorry for the big delay in updates, but it took me forever to find the stuff for this chapter. You see, I write the stuff on notebook paper before it gets on the computer, so yeah...... Anyway, Chapter 4 will probably be on here later today, if not tomorrow. After next chapter, we'll see Chris and why Cody knows so much about him. So, until then, R&R and see ya!**


	4. S1: Poketch and a League Battle: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? Oh well, I don't own Pokemon, but I own the OC's.**

**A/N: See I told you I would get the 4th Chapter on here today. Anyway, here it is, so read and enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhh, how much longer till we reach Jubilife?" Leslie asked.

"About 30 minutes I think," Cody said.

They kept walking. Leslie started complaining while Cody just ignored her,shaking his head. Finally, they looked up and saw the tops of buildings.

"Yes, we finally made it!" Leslie said, letting out a sigh of relief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the city and was immedieatly stopped by a clown.

"Hello, and welcome to Jubilife, trainers!" the clown said.

"Hi?" Cody and Leslie said together

"If you're trainers, then you need these!" the clown said handing them two tickets.

"What are these for?" Cody asked.

"They're the tickets for Poketch's!" Leslie said happily.

"Right," the clown said.

"Get two more with signatures and you can exchange them for a Poketch," the clown said, then walked away.

"Alright, let's see if we can find the other two," Cody said heading toward the pokemon center.

They walked to the pokemon center and saw another clown.

"Hey," Leslie said,"Can you give us another Poketch ticket?"

"Ah, trainers ehh?" the clown asked.

"Yeah," Cody said.

"Okay, first you have to answer my question," the clown said.

"Okay," Cody said.

"Sure," said Leslie.

"You first young lady," the clown said,"Which of these pokemon have blue on them; Mantine, Chimchar, or Rayquaza?"

"Mantine," Leslie said.

"Correct," the clown said handing her her second ticket.

"My turn," Cody said.

"Yes it is," the clown said,"Here's your question: Which pokemon has the exclusive move Aeroblast?"

"Too easy," Cody said,"Lugia."

"You're right," the clown said, handing Cody his second ticket as well.

"Um, can you tell us where the last clown is?" Leslie asked.

"He's in front of the Poketch Company," the clown said.

"Okay, thanks," Leslie said, pulling Cody towards the Poketch Company.

They walked a little while and ended up at a huge building. The last clown was on a bench, fiddling with his nose.

"Here for the ticket?" the clown asked as they walked up.

"Yep," they both said.

"Alright, since there's two of you this question will be for both of you," the clown said.

"Okay," Cody said.

"Here goes; Name two pokemon that start with the letter Z," the clown said.

"Zangoose," Cody said.

"Um, let me think," Leslie said, looking up thinking.

"You should know this Leslie," Cody said.

"Shh!" Leslie said.

"Fine," Cody said, then sat down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later..........

"Could you hurry up," Cody said impatiently.

"Alright, fine," Leslie said,"Zubat."

"About ti...I mean congrats, you get a ticket," the clown said, handing both of them there third and final ticket.

The clown moved to the side and let Cody and Leslie walk in. As they walked in Leslie accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," the person said and walked out the door.

"Jerk...," Leslie said.

They walked up to the front desk.

"Um, were here to get a Poketch," Leslie said nicely.

"You must be trainers," the woman said, looking at the pokeballs around there waist,"Do you have the three tickets?"

"Yeah, right here," Cody said handing her his tickets.

"Mine too," Leslie said handing the woman her's too.

"Okay," the woman said,"Just walk upstairs and take a left, then go into the second door on your right.

"Okay," Cody said.

They walked where the woman told them and came into a big office. There was a man sitting at the desk.

"Your here for the Poketch's?" the man said.

"What's with all the questions?" Cody asked.

"Huh?" the man said.

Leslie pushed Cody out of the way. "Sorry about that," she said,"We gave our tickets to the woman at the front desk."

"Alright, here you go," the man said handing Cody a blue Poketch and Leslie a pink one.

"Wait a minute, your the company owner aren't you?" Cody asked.

"Yes I am," the owner said,"Now, I'm sorry, but you have to leave, I've got an important meeting in a few minutes."

"Okay," they said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back to the front. They went outside and headed back toward the pokemon center. They went inside and sat down next to the T.V for the league match that was about to begin. Cody had been waiting for this for awhile.

**"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the League battle between the Champion and challeneger!" the announcer said.**

"I wonder how well Chris will do?" Leslie said, taking a drink of her soda.

"He'll win, no doubt," Cody said, giving Leslie a thumbs up.

"Right," Leslie said,"You have no idea if he'll win or not."

"Just you watch," Cody said.

**"....and here's our Champion now!" the announcer said.**

**The camera flipped to Chris walking into the stadium.**

**"Now his challenger, Dwight!" the announcer said.**

**The camera now went over to Dwight. He came walking in and gave smiles to everyone.**

**"Okay, this will be a full pokemon battle," the referee said,"Whoever's pokemon all faint first, loses."**

**"Right," Chris said.**

**"Sure, whatever," Dwight said.**

**"Alright, let the battle begin!" the referee called out.**

**"Steelix, enter!" Chris said sending his first pokemon.**

**Steelix appeared on the big screen under Chris's face.**

**"Heh, go Magcargo!" Dwight said throwing his pokeball as Magcargo appeared on the screen.**

**"Steelix, Rock Slide!" Chris said.**

**Steelix hit the ground with its tail, sending rocks flying toward Magcargo.**

**"Magcargo, us Flamethrower!" Dwight yelled.**

**Magcargo breathed flames toward the incoming rocks, holding them back.**

**"Full power!" Dwight said.**

**The flamethrower started pushing the rocks back toward Steelix, fast.**

**"Steelix, hurry and use Dragonbreath!" Chris said.**

**Steelix sent out a yellow blast and hit the flamethrower, causing an explosion.**

**"Steelix, use Earthquake!" Chris said.**

**"You too Magcargo!" Dwight yelled.**

**Both pokemon hit the ground causing two earthquakes. Both pokemon were knocked out.**

**"Steelix and Magcargo are unable to battle!" the referee said,"Therefore it's a tie."**

**"Return Steelix, great job," Chris said.**

**"Come back Magcargo," Dwight said.**

**"Okay, let's go Crobat," Chris said.**

**Crobat came out of the pokeball, but this Crobat wasn't purple and blue like normal. It's body was pink and wings were green instead. It appeared on the screen.**

**"Hmm, a shiny pokemon," Dwight said,"Fine, go Sneasel!"**

**Sneasel also appeared on the screen.**

**"Crobat, use Toxic!" Chris said.**

**Crobat spit a big glob of poison straight at Sneasel.**

**"Sneasel, dodge, then use Metal Claw!" Dwight siad.**

**Sneasel dodged the poison and ran toward Crobat, its claws glowing.**

**"Crobat, use Wing Attack!" Chris said.**

**Crobat flew at Sneasel with its wings glowing. The two pokemon hit and came to a standstill by holding each other back.**

**"Now Crobat, close-range Sludge Bomb!" Chris said.**

**Crobat sent a ball of poison slamming into Sneasel. Sneasel was knocked back and knocked out.**

**"Sneasel is unabled to battle, Crobat wins!" the referee said.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this is a really great battle!" Leslie exclaimed as she watched Dwight return Sneasel.

"Chris is really good, especially his Crobat and...never mind," Cody said quickly.

"It seems like you know a lot about him, any connection?" Leslie asked.

"Heh heh, I'll tell you later," Cody said, turning back to watch the match.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Come, Raichu!" Dwight said.**

**"Man, Crobat is weak from the last battle, now a Raichu?" Chris said quietly.**

**"Raichu, use Thunder Wave!" Dwight said.**

**"Crobat, dodge and use Sludge Bomb!" Chris yelled.**

**Crobat dodged the Thunder Wave and was about to use Sludge Bomb when......**

**"Turn it left!" Dwight said.**

**The Thunder Wave suddenly turned left towards Crobat, hitting it and stopping it with paralysis.**

**"Damn," Chris muttered under his breath.**

**"Now Raichu, use Thunder!" Dwight said smiling.**

**Raichu sent a high-powered electric attack toward Crobat. Crobat was shocked by the Thunder until it was knocked out.**

**"Crobat is unable to battle, Raichu wins!" the referee announced.**

**"Return Crobat," Chris said,"Now, go Espeon!"**

_"Heh, this is going to be a long battle...I may have to use __**him**__ during this battle," Chis thought._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. The rest of this battle will be in Chapter 5. Review, and thanks for reading.**


	5. S1: Poketch and a League Battle: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Ah, the almighty disclaimer. Bow down to it and I say "I don't own pokemon, but the OC's are mine, mine I tell you!"**

**A/N: On with chapter 5**

**

* * *

****"Espeon, use Psybeam!" Chris said.**

**The purple beam hit Raichu and knocked it back a little.**

**"Raichu use Thunder!" Dwight said.**

**Espeon was hit by Thunder which made it start breathing hard.**

**"Okay Espeon, use Shadow Ball!" Chris said.**

**Espeon shot the shadow ball and knocked Raichu in the air. "Now, use Morning Sun," Chris said. A bright light formed over Espeon, healing it. Raichu landed a little ways away.**

**"Raichu, Mega Punch!" Dwight said. Raichu charged toward Espeon with its fist glowing.**

**"Espeon, dodge and use Psybeam!" Chris said.**

**Espeon moved out of Raichu's way just as he got there, then shot the purple beam at Raichu, knocking it out.**

**"Raichu is unable to battle," the referee said,"Espeon wins!"**

**"Return, Raichu," Dwight said,"Now, go Scizor!"**

**Scizor appeared on the big screen under Dwight.**

**"Now, use Hyper Beam!" Dwight said.**

**Scizor sent the powerful beam toward Espeon, knocking it back into the wall. Espeon got up slowly.**

**"Espeon, are you okay?" Espeon nodded,"Okay, use Shadow Ball!" Chris said.**

**Espeon sent the ball toward Scizor hitting it. Scizor just shook the attack off.**

**"Scizor, finish this with Fury Cutter!" Dwight said.**

**Scizor sped toward Espeon with its claw glowing, it hit Espeon with full force, knocking it out.**

**"Espeon is unable to battle," the referee said,"Scizor wins!"**

**"Good job Espeon," Chris said,"Now Kingdra, enter!"**

**"Kingdra, use Blizzard!" Chris said.**

**The powerful snowstorm hit Scizor, freezing one of its claws.**

**"Scizor, use Wing Attack!" Dwight said. Scizor flew toward Kingdra with its wings glowing.**

**"Kingdra use Hydro Pump!" Chris said.**

**Just as Scizor reached Kingdra, it shot a huge blast of water straight into Scizor's face. Scizor hit the ground and was knocked out.**

**"Scizor is unable to battle," the referee said,"Kingdra wins!"**

**"Scizor, return," Dwight said,"Now go Noctowl!"**

**"Alright Kingdra, use Dragonbreath!" Chris said.**

**Kingdra blew the green breath toward Noctowl.**

**"Noctowl, charge for Sky Attack!" Dwight said.**

**Noctowl sat there and closed its eyes, red energy started forming around it. Of course it was still hit by Dragonbreath.**

**"Crap," Chris said,"Kingdra, Headbutt!"**

**Kingdra went flying toward Noctowl. "Now!" Dwight said. Noctowl finished charging and became a glowing bird. It flew toward Kingdra and connected. Kingdra was sent flying back into the wall and was knocked out.**

**"Kingdra is unable to battle," the referee said,"Noctowl wins!"**

**"Okay," Chris said returning Kingdra,"Go, Ampharos!"**

**"Type advantage won't do any good," Dwight said smirking,**

**"Really?" Chris asked,"Well, we'll see about that, Ampharos, use a full scale Thunder!"**

**"Huh?" Dwight said confused.**

**He found out. Ampharos charged up and used Thunder. Electricity came crashing down everywhere, hitting Noctowl with it. There was no way to dodge it and Noctowl was paralyzed.**

**"No!" Dwight yelled.**

**"Yes," Chris said,"Now use Thunderpunch!" Chris said.**

**Ampharos ran toward Noctowl with its hand sending off electricity. Ampharos hit Noctowl, knocking it out.**

**"Noctowl is unable to battle," the referee said,"Ampharos wins!"**

**"We are now going to change the field for the final matches," the referee said,"You will have a five minute break."

* * *

****The field was now a grass field. Chris was standing on his side talking to Ampharos. Dwight was on the ohter waiting for the match to begin.**

**"The match will continue when both trainers are ready," the referee said.**

**"You ready Ampharos?" Chris asked.**

**"Am!" Ampharos said confidently.**

**"Heh, go Meganium!" Dwight said.**

**Meganium appeared, and was huge! It popped as the last pokemon under Dwight on the big screen.**

**"Continue the match,"the referee said.**

**"Okay Ampharos, use Rain Dance!" Chris said.**

**"Meganium, charge for Solarbeam!" Dwight said.**

**It started raining over the battlefield while Meganium started glowing green with energy.**

**"Now Ampharos," Chris said,"Use Signal Beam!"**

**Ampharos shot a green beam hitting Meganium while it was charging.**

**"Meganium, Solarbeam!" Dwight said.**

**Meganium sent a white beam out of its mouth toward Ampharos. Ampharos was hit and knocked out.**

**"Ampharos is unable to battle," the referee said,"Meganium wins!"**

**"Okay, go Feraligatr!" Chris said after he returned Ampharos.**

**Feraligatr came out, but was different. Instead of red spikes, it had dark blue ones. Also, its body was lighter than normal. It appeared as Chris's last pokemon.**

**"Feraligatr, use Crunch!" Chris said.**

**Feraligatr ran towards Meganium. "Meganium, use Headbutt!" Dwight said as Feraligatr got close.**

**Feraligatr was about to bite when Meganium slammed its head into Feraligatr, knocking it into the air.**

**"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Chris said as Feraligatr came falling back toward the ground. Feraligatr shot a wave of water at Meganium, hitting it hard.**

**"Meganium, Solarbeam!" Dwight said. Meganium started charging energy for Solarbeam.**

**"I don't think so," Chris said,"Feraligatr, use Crunch!" Feraligatr sped toward Meganium and bit onto its leg.**

**"Solarbeam!" Dwight yelled.**

**"Move!" Chris said. Meganium sent its Solarbeam, missing Feraligatr by a hair.**

**"Urgh, use Razor Leaf!" Dwight said. Meganium started shooting leaves at Feraligatr.**

**"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump then Ice Beam!" Chris said.**

**Feraligatr shot a burst of water, then stopped and used Ice Beam. The water hit the leaves and was frozen and pushed back toward Meganium with Ice Beam.**

**"Meganium, max speed!" Dwight yelled. Meganium went faster and the leaves started chipping the ice away.**

**"Full power, Feraligatr!" Chris said.**

**Feraligatr's Ice Beam broke through the weak ice, freezing the rest of the leaves and finally hitting Meganium. Meganium was frozen and knocked out cold.**

**"Meganium is unable to battle," the referee said,"The winner and, still the Champion, is Feraligatr and Chris!"**

**Cheers rose up in the crowd for the end of the amazing battle.**

**

* * *

**"Well, congrats to Chris for his superb victory," the announcer said.

Cody was paying more attention to the background where he saw Chris and Dwight shaking hands. Two people walked up to Chris, one with blonde hair and the other with brown.

"Huh, why's Kyle there?" Cody asked quietly. The T.V was turned off all of the sudden.

"Hey, who turned off the T.V?" Cody asked.

"I did," the boy from earlier said,"You're a trainer right, I want a battle."

"Sure, but who are you?" Cody asked.

"My name's Jared," Jared said,"Now come on!" He walked towards the door.

"Is that the rude guy from earlier?" Leslie asked walking up.

"Yep, and we're about to battle," Cody said.

* * *

"Okay, let's have a two-on-two battle," Cody said.

"Fine," Jared said pulling out a pokeball.

"Go, Shinx!" Cody said.

"Go, Geodude!" Jared said. The rock-like pokemon came out ready for battle.

"Shinx, use Charge!" Cody said. Shinx started charging electricity.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Jared said. Geodude went forward, hitting Shinx. Shinx already looked fatigued.

"Now you use Tackle!" Cody said to Shinx. Shinx started running toward Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge, then use Rock Throw!" Jared said. Geodude moved out of Shinx's way and threw rocks at it. Shinx was hit and knocked out.

"Good job Shinx," Cody said,"Now go, Piplup!"

"Your pokemon are really weak," Jared said.

"Just you watch," Cody said,"Piplup, use Bubble!" Piplup shot bubbles at Geodude. They hit Geodude and knocked it out.

"Okay, maybe that one isn't," Jared said,"Now go, Chimchar!" The little fire monkey came out and started jumping around.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" Jared said. Chimchar started running toward Piplup with its hands in the air, it scratched Piplup in the face.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Cody said. Piplup's beak glowed and it ran towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar, dodge, then use Ember!" Jared said.

Chimchar jumped away from Piplup and then sent little fireballs at Piplup. Piplup was burned and started breathing hard.

"Piplup, use Bubble!" Cody said. Piplup shot bubbles at Chimchar. The bubbles hit and Chimchar started breathing hard too.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" Jared said.

"Piplup, you use Pound!" Cody said.

Both pokemon hit each other straight on. Both fell over, knocked out.

"Looks like we tied," Jared said returning Chimchar.

"Yeah, I guess so," Cody said as he returned Piplup.

"Well, see ya later!" Jared said as he ran off toward who knows where.

"Right," Cody said. He turned and walked back into the pokemon center. He realized that he had just gained his very first rival.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Leslie's very first contest. What will happen, will she choke or get her ribbon? Also, Jared comes back to watch the contest for an unknown reason. All will be revealed in the next chapter of Champion Family!

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. As usual, R&R and tell me how you like or hate it. I could use some more reviews since I only have 3. Anyway, until next time, see ya!**

**BTW, here's the pokemon of Cody and Leslie thus far.**

**Cody: Piplup(M), Shinx(M)**

**Leslie: Turtwig(F), Kricketot(M)  
**


	6. Season 1: Leslie's Contest Debut

**Disclaimer: Yet another one....ahhh, don't you just....hate these? No? Well then I have no reason to speak to you. (turns away from you). Don't own pokemon but I do own the OC's.**

**A/N: Yet another two chapters in one day, actually this is a little bad due to the fact that I am now catching up with where I'm at. Thank this 4 day weekend for that. Anyway....on to the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**"Hello and welcome to the Jubilife City Contest!" Lillian said.

The contest had begun early that morning. Leslie and Cody had to rush to the contest hall for Leslie to register for the contest pass. They had spent the night at the pokemon center practicing Leslie's moves. Of course, she was nervous and did not think that she would do that well, but Cody had cheered her up by giving her confidence. Now, Cody was in the stands and Piplup was standing on the edge, ready to cheer Leslie on. Leslie was in the back getting ready and the contest was beginning.

"Now, time to meet our judges for today," Lillian said,"They are; Mr. Contesta, The Pokemon Fan Club Chairman, and our very own Nurse Joy!"

"Hello everyone!" the three judges said.

"Now, let's get these preliminaries under way!" Lillian said. She moved to the side of the stage. "First up is a girl named Kristin from Floaroma Town!"

"What's up?" asked a voice behind Cody. Cody looked around and saw Jared. "Huh," Cody said,"What are you doing here Jared?"

Oohs and Aahs rose from the crowd. Cody turned to see a Cherubi dancing around.

"To answer your question," Jared said,"I'm here to watch the contest."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Just wanted to see what it's all about," Jared said looking back toward the stage. A few more coordinators came and went, some were bad, some were good.

"Up next is a newcomer from Sandgem Town," Lillian said,"So let's give a warm welcome to Leslie!"

Leslie came out in a floral blue dress with her hair up in pigtails. "Come join the fun Turtwig!" Leslie called. Turtwig came out in a shower of flowers, spinning. Turtwig landed in front of Leslie.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf, then tackle the leaves!" Leslie said. Turtwig sent out sharp leaves, then ran and tackled them.

"What is she doing?" Cody and Jared asked aloud. Someone shushed them from behind.

"Turtwig use Absorb on the leaves!" Leslie called out. A dull green light started to form around the leaves and flew toward Turtwig. Turtwig looked like it had armor made of leaves.

"Now Turtwig, spin!" Leslie said. Turtwig began to spin and shot the leaves in the air. As the leaves came down they formed a green heart.

"Magnificent," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable," the chairman said.

"Very pretty," Nurse Joy said.

After that the last few performances finished and the coordinators were given a short break while the judges decided who would move on.

* * *

"Here are the four finalists!" Lillian said.

Cody and Leslie watched the screen. The girl named Kristin who Leslie met earlier and, who Cody saw, was first. There were also two guys, and finally Leslie appeared on the screen.

"Phew," Leslie said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What are you gonna do now," Cody asked Leslie,"You have to use Kricketot during one of these battles."

"So," Jared said walking up.

"No one asked you Jared," Cody said.

"Don't worry," Leslie said walking toward the stage,"I'll manage."

Cody looked worried but, turned and walked back to the stands, Jared just shrugged and followed him.

"Why does it matter what she uses?" Jared asked.

"Why?" Cody said,"Because she won't have a chance with Kricketot!"

"Don't underestimate a pokemon just because of its moves," Jared said."Sides, I'm pretty sure Leslie can handle it."

"How would you know?" Cody asked.

"How do you know what will happen?" Jared asked Cody. Cody sat down and thought about that.

**(A/N: For the contest points, I'm gonna write the # out of 50. EX: 25/50)**

They watched as the girl named Kristin won easily against the boy.

"Next up is Leslie and Jack!" Lillian said.

"Let's go Turtwig!" Leslie said.

"Come, Pikachu!" Jack said.

LP: 50

JP: 50

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Leslie said.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock, then Quick Attack!" Jack said. Turtwig's leaves flew toward Pikachu, Pikachu thundershocked them away and hit Turtwig with Quick Attack.

LP: 37

JP: 50

"Turtwig, Withdraw!" Leslie said.

"Pikachu, Tackle!" Jack said.

Pikachu ran toward Turtwig and hit it, but it didn't do any damage.

LP: 37

JP: 42

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Jack said.

"Turtwig, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Leslie said. Pikachu tried to shock Turtwig, but Turtwig dodged and used Razor Leaf. It hit Pikachu, knocking it backwards.

LP: 37

JP: 14

"Urgh, Pikachu, Quick Attack," Jack said.

"Turtwig, dodge and use Tackle," Leslie said.

Pikachu ran toward Turtwig, but it dodged and tackled Pikachu, knocking it out. Three red X's appeared on the judges boards.

"Pikachu cannot continue," Lillian said,"Leslie wins the match!"

* * *

"Time for the final bout between Kristin and Leslie!" Lillian said.

"Hello again," Kristin said to Leslie.

"Hi, let's get this started," Leslie said.

"Very well," Kristin said,"Go Burmy!"

"Go, Kricketot!" Leslie said.

"Burmy, Tackle," Kristin said.

"Kricketot, Bide!" Leslie said.

Burmy went toward Kricketot and hit it.

KP: 50

LP: 46

"Keep using Tackle," Kristin said.

KP: 50

LP: 42-38-34

"Kricketot go!" Leslie said. Kricketot unleashed the stored energy, hitting Burmy.

KP: 33

LP: 34

"Yes....huh?" Leslie said. Kricketot all of the sudden started glowing brightly.

"It's evolving!" Cody and Jared said.

"It's a Kricketune!" Leslie said.

"Whoa!" Kristin said surprised.

"Kricketune, use Sing!" Leslie said. Kricketune started singing and making music with its arms. Burmy fell asleep.

KP: 21

LP: 34

Time: 0:40

"Come on Burmy, wake up!" Kristin yelled.

"Kricketune, use Fury Cutter!" Leslie said. Kricketune hit Burmy, waking it up.

KP: 10

LP: 34

Time: 0:25

"Burmy, Tackle," Kristin said.

"Kricketune, you use Tackle as well!" Leslie said. The two hit each other head-on.

KP: 8

LP: 15

Time: 0:02-0:00

"Time's up!" Lillian said,"Due to the points, Leslie wins this contest!"

"Yes!" Leslie said.

"Good job, Leslie," Kristin said.

"Now, time to present Leslie with the contest ribbon!" Lillian said. The judges came up and each shook Leslie's hand. The contest was finally over.

* * *

"Good job," Cody said as they walked out of the contest hall. Cody had found out Jared's real reason for coming to the contest. He was traveling with Kristin.

"Thank you," Leslie said.

"Well, I guess we'll head toward Oreburgh City," Cody said,"You ready?"

"Yeah, I packed up my stuff this morning before we went to the contest," Leslie said.

"Alright then, we'll head east from here and, from what Nurse Joy told me yesterday, take us through Mt. Coronet," Cody said.

"Cool, I've wanted to see Mt. Coronet," Leslie said.

"Okay, well let's go then," Cody said.

They walked out of Jubilife through the east side, headed toward Oreburgh.

"It won't be long now before we take our plan into action," a man said from the shadows,"Just hope the boss won't have any trouble at the museum."

He crept away, headed toward a plane.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Basically just random things that Cody and Leslie are doing while on there way to Oreburgh.

* * *

_**Main Character's Pokemon Thus Far:**_

**Cody: **Piplup(M), Shinx(M)

**Leslie: **Turtwig(F), Kricketune(M)

_**Rival's Pokemon Thus Far:**_

**Jared: **Chimchar(M), Geodude(M)

**Kristin: **Cherubi(F), Burmy(F)

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I won't make the next chapter until I get at least two more reviews, because I don't think I should make more if nobody's reading it.**


	7. S1: Random Battles and Catching Pokemon

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. I own the OC's.**

**A/N: Never mind about the reviews, but I'd still like to hear who likes/hates it, so come on and tell me. Anyway, here we go. I'm gonna start putting notes on here, so if you see this sign ~ next to something, that means I got something to say. I'm also gonna use something called "battle situation" that I saw on some other stories and though it would be easier to show battles.

* * *

**"So, we go this way?" Leslie asked facing east. They had walked a good bit the previous day and had stopped to rest for the night. They woke up early that morning and started toward Oreburgh once again.

"Yeah, let's keep going," Cody said.

They walked a little longer, all of the sudden something appeared in front of them. "Abra!" Abra said.

"Cool, an Abra," Cody said,"I think I'll catch it."

"Whatever," Leslie said.

"Go, pokeball!" Cody yelled as he threw the pokeball. Leslie did an anime fall.

"Your supposed to weaken it first," Leslie said. The pokeball shook, then pinged.

"I guess you were wrong," Cody said picking up the pokeball.

"Maybe I was, or either you just got lucky,"~ Leslie said.

Suddenly, a Zubat came flying in and hit Leslie in the face, knocking her and Zubat down.

"Owie," Leslie whined. Cody started bursting out laughing.

"Rrgh, shut the hell up!" Leslie said angrily. Cody stopped laughing instantly at Leslie's anger.

"Go Kricketune," Leslie said, "Sing attack!"

Kricketune started singing and the Zubat fell asleep, unfortuneately, so did Cody.

"Whoops, forgot to give him earplugs," Leslie said,"Anyway.." She tossed a pokeball at Zubat and caught it easily.

"Yeah, I got it!" Leslie said excitedly. She looked over at the still sleeping Cody and sweatdropped.

* * *

It had started getting dark a little later. Leslie was sitting down looking over a pond and enjoying the breeze go through her hair. She was sitting there waiting for Cody to wake up. She heard a noise and turned to see Cody walking up to her.

"You could've warned me before you used Sing," Cody said.

"Sorry," Leslie said blushing. They sat there for a little while just looking over the pond, seeing a few Goldeen jumping out of the water.

"Hey you, how bout a battle?" someone asked walking up with a Starly flying beside them.

"Sure," Cody said, letting Piplup out.

**Battle Situation**

**Cody's Piplup vs. Boy's Starly**

**Condition: One-on-One**

"Piplup, use Bubble!" Cody said as Piplup started shooting bubbles at Starly.

"Starly, use Quick Attack to dodge!" the boy said. Starly sped out of the way of the bubbles.

"Now Piplup, use Pound!" Cody said. Piplup slammed into Starly as it sped toward Piplup.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" the boy said.

"Piplup, Pound again!" Cody said.

As Starly's wings started to glow it came toward Piplup. Piplup jumped above it and came down, hitting Starly and knocking it out.

"Aww man, return Starly," the boy said recalling Starly.

"Come back Piplup," Cody said,"That was a good battle."

"Thanks," the boy said as he walked away, headed toward Jubilife,"Bye."

* * *

Cody and Leslie were still walking toward Oreburgh. Cody looked at his map and noticed something.

"Wait," he told Leslie.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The map says we have to go through a tunnel to get to Oreburgh," he said pointing at the mark.

"Cody," Leslie said.

"What?" Cody asked.

"That's not a tunnel mark, that's Mt. Coronet," Leslie said.

"Oh," Cody said looking away.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's light in there," she said.

They continued on. As they walked they started talking about different things from there past. They came up to the entrance of the mountain and was stopped.

"We, Shane and Missy, challenge you to a double battle!" the two kids said.

"Fine with us," Cody and Leslie said, sending out Shinx and Turtwig.

"Let's begin then," Shane said as he and Missy sent out Zubat and Bidoof.

**Battle Situation:**

**Cody's Shinx and Leslie's Turtwig vs. Shane's Zubat and Missy's Bidoof.**

**Conditions: Two-on-Two battle.**

"Zubat, use Astonish on Turtwig," Shane said.

"Shinx, use Bite on Zubat," Cody said.

"Bidoof, use Tackle on Turtwig!" Missy said.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf on Bidoof!" Leslie said.

Zubat flew toward Turtwig while Bidoof was running toward Turtwig as well. Shinx ran and jumped at Zubat and Turtwig sent its leaves toward Bidoof. Shinx bit Zubat's wing and threw it down. Bidoof was knocked out on impact from the Razor Leaf.

"Zubat, use Bite on Shinx!" Shane said.

"Shinx, use Tackle!" Cody said.

Shinx tackled Zubat just as it got up. Zubat hit the mountainside and was knocked out. Shinx started glowing.

"Shinx?" Cody said confused.

"Cody, it's evolving!" Leslie exclaimed.

Shinx stopped glowing. A bigger pokemon was in it's place. It had dark blue mane-like fur on it neck and back. The only thing that hadn't changed was the yellow four-pointed star on the end of its tail.

"Luxio!" the Luxio said.

"Cool, I got a Luxio!" Cody said happily.

* * *

"So, you just came from Oreburgh?" Cody asked Shane.

"Yeah," Shane said,"The gym there was too hard for us with only one pokemon apiece."

They were sitting in front of the cave entrance while the girls went and picked berries. Cody had found out that Shane and Missy were siblings.

"Oh," Cody said,"What type of pokemon does the gym leader use?"

"Rock type," Shane said,"But don't think having a type advantage will help."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Before I battled him, a trainer with a Marill battled him and the Marill lost easily against his Onix,"~Shane said.

"Oh," Cody said.

"We're back!" Missy said walking up with Leslie. They had two baskets full of berries.

"How do you expect to carry them all?" Cody asked.

"**I** won't," Leslie said,"You will." She handed him the basket.

"Why did I have to ask," Cody said.

"I guess we better get going," Shane said, sneaking away.

"Oh no you don't big brother," Missy said.

"We have to get going," Shane said.

"I know, but you're carrying this," Missy said holding out the basket.

"Oh man!" Shane complained.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Cody said smiling.

"Yeah, well I guess we'll see you guys," Shane said.

"Alright, see ya!" Cody said.

Cody and Leslie walked into the cave and Shane and Missy headed back toward Jubilife. Cody and Leslie decided to rest for the night because they had a long walk ahead of them.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Cody and Leslie go through the cave to reach Oreburgh, but run into some trouble. They get help from an unexpected person and Cody has his first gym battle.

* * *

_**Main Character's Pokemon Thus Far**_

**Cody: **Piplup(M), Luxio(M), Abra(F)

**Leslie: **Turtwig(F), Kricketune(M), Zubat(F)

* * *

~1: This is the only possible way I can think to catch an Abra and this is the way I do it. You know how Abra's teleport as soon as the battle starts.

~2: I sorta based this on what happened to Paul in the show. This person is someone familiar and will be met later with this pokemon on there team.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter down with more to go. As usual, I'd like to know how you like/hate it, so R&R and I'll see ya next time.**


	8. Season 1: New Friend and a Gym Battle

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, but I own the OC's.**

**A/N: Another chapter, so let's go.

* * *

**Cody and Leslie had been walking through the tunnel for awhile. They had battled a few trainers and pokemon. They got lost for a little while until Cody pulled out the map and saw a tiny map of the tunnel.

"I can't believe we didn't notice this earlier," Cody said.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get out of here," Leslie said.

They walked a little ways and they saw something horrible. The exit was blocked by a huge Onix **and** Steelix!

"Just great!" Leslie yelled. "How are we supposed to get past them?"

"I can help," said a man walking up behind them.

The man had a brown archeaologist suit with white gloves. He had brown hair, glasses, and was wearing a red hardhat with a light.

"Sure...?" Cody said.

"The name's Roark," Roark said.

"Nice to meet you Roark," Leslie said,"this is Cody and I'm Leslie."

"Okay, well the Onix will be easy, its the Steelix that will be a problem," Roark said. "If you have a fire or ground type, heck even water, it will help."

"I have a Piplup," Cody said.

"That'll be alright, but we'll need some help," Roark said. "Go Cranidos!"

A little dinosaur-looking pokemon came out. It had a blue head with spikes on top.

**Cranidos; the Head Butt Pokemon: It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron. **

"Go Piplup!" Cody said.

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt on Onix!" Roark said.

Cranidos's head started glowing violet and it ran toward Onix, knocking it out in one hit.

"Whoa, strong attack," Cody said.

"Sort of, the Onix aren't real strong around here," Roark said. "Steelix are very rare here and also very strong."

"Piplup, use Bubble!" Cody said.

"Cranidos, use Rock Smash!" Roark said.

Piplup and Cranidos started attacking Steelix. They kept attacking, but Steelix just got angry. Eventually, Steelix was starting to weaken when it used Iron Tail and knocked out Piplup.

"Piplup, are you okay?" Cody asked concerned.

"Piiip..." Piplup said before falling unconcious.

"This isn't working out as I'd hoped," Roark said, noticing that Cranidos was starting to get tired.

"I've got an idea," Leslie said,"cover your ears."

"Why?" Roark asked. Leslie sent out Kricketune.

"Just do it!" Cody said, covering his ears.

"Kricketune, use Sing!" Leslie said.

Roark barely had enough time to cover his ears before Kricketune started singing. Steelix fell over after falling asleep.

"Now what?" Cody asked, pointing out that Steelix was still blocking the exit.

"Heh, I didn't think that far," Leslie said sheepishly.

"We'll catch it," Roark said.

"Okay,' Cody said, pulling out a pokeball.

"No, I've got a better one," Roark said, pulling out an odd looking pokeball. The pokeball was green with black lines around it. It had a yellow and red center.

"What kind of pokeball is that?" Cody asked.

"It's a Dusk Ball," Roark said. "It works better at night or in dark places." He threw the Dusk Ball at Steelix. The ball hit Steelix, it shook two times then pinged.

"What are you going to do with it?" Leslie asked.

"I think I'll send it to my father in Canalave," Roark said.

"Your father?" Cody asked.

"Yes, his name is Byron and he's Canalave City's Gym Leader," Roark said. "He likes steel type pokemon."

"It's cool to have a dad that's a gym leader, isn't it?" Cody asked.

"A little, but it's even cooler to be one yourself," Roark said. "What gym does your dad run?"

"He runs the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn," Cody said.

"Cody, you never told me your dad was a gym leader," Leslie said. "By the way Roark, are you the gym leader for Oreburgh?"

"Wait, what?" Cody asked.

"Yes I am," Roark said.

* * *

After a conversation about the gym and how the things are there. Roark went back to the gym and Leslie talked Cody into exploring the city before taking on the gym. They walked around seeing the shafts from underground and even the coal mine entrance, which was closed at the time.

"Come on, let's go to the gym already," Cody whined after walking around for a few more minutes.

"Not right now!" Leslie said forcefully.

"I don't want to go shopping with you," Cody said.

"Be quiet," Leslie said. "Besides, there aren't any shops around here anyway."

"Then where are we going?" he asked.

"To the museum," she said.

* * *

They walked into the museum. They walked around looking at all the fossils and other artifacts. They then saw a machine and asked one of the scientist what it did. Found out that they were working on it so it could revive fossils into prehistoric pokemon.

"Now can we go to the gym?" Cody asked as they walked out.

"I guess," Leslie said.

"Finally," Cody said.

* * *

"We'll use three pokemon apiece," Roark said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this started," Cody said.

**Battle Situation**

**Cody vs. Roark**

**Condition: Single Battle, 3 vs. 3, Cody gets the Coal Badge if he wins.**

"Go Abra!" Cody said.

"Go Geodude!" Roark said.

"Abra, use Hidden Power!" Cody said.

"What?" Roark said.

Blue orbs formed around Abra, who shot them at Geodude. Geodude was knocked out because it hadn't been given a command.~

"You surprised me, but not anymore," Roark said returning Geodude. "Go, Onix!"

"Abra, Hidden Power again!" Cody said.

"Onix, dodge with Dig!" Roark said. Onix dug underground, but was still hurt a little.

"Abra, try and concentrate on where its coming from!" Cody said. Abra started focusing on where Onix was. All of a sudden Onix shot up and hit Abra, knocking it out.

"Return Abra," Cody said. "Go Luxio!"

"Luxio, use Bite!" Cody said. Luxio ran toward Onix and bit down on its tail. Onix closed it's eyes in pain.

"Onix, use Screech!" Roark said. Screech hit Luxio, knocking it backwards into a rock.

"Luxio, use Charge!" Cody said.

"Onix, use Tackle!" Roark said.

Luxio started storing energy while Onix came in to tackle it.

"Now Luxio, you use Tackle!" Cody said.

Both pokemon hit at the same time, knocking each other backwards. Both were now having trouble staying up. Then, both of them fell over, knocked out.

"Return Onix," Roark said, "Good job Cody, but this is where it ends! Go Cranidos!"

"Go, Piplup!" Cody said.

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Roark said.

"Piplup, dodge and use Pound!" Cody said.

Cranidos came charging forward, Piplup jumped out of the way, then hit Cranidos with its wing. Cranidos jumped away and went back to its side.

"Now Cranidos, use Rock Smash!" Roark said.

"Piplup, use Bubble!" Cody said.

Cranidos charged at Piplup again with its head glowing. It slowed down a little when it was hit with Bubble, but kept going and hit Piplup.

"Piplup, use Bubble again!" Cody said.

"Cranidos, use Tackle!" Roark said

The same thing happened as last time, except this time Piplup started glowing brightly.

"Piplup's evolving!" Cody said. He pulled out his pokedex.

"Prinplup!" the newly evolved Prinplup chirped.

**Prinplup; the Penguin Pokemon: It lives alone, away from others. Apparently, every one of them believes it is the most important. **

"Uh-oh," Roark said.

"Prinplup, use Bubble!" Cody said.

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark said.

Cranidos ran toward Prinplup with its head glowing violet while Prinplup sat there.

"Prinplup, use the attack!" Cody said urgently.

Cranidos was about to reach Prinplup when it sent out a barrage of bubbles, Cranidos jumped out of the way a little too late because it was hit partially.

"Cool, Prinplup learned Bubblebeam," Cody said. "Okay, Bubblebeam again!"

"Cranidos, hurry and use Flamethrower!" Roark said.

Cranidos started breathing a stream of fire toward Prinplup. Prinplup sent out its barrage of bubbles. The two attacks collided and was even, holding each back. It was like this for a long time. Eventually the two pokemon started to get tired when Prinplup started glowing blue. The Bubblebeam became stronger, going through the flamethrower and hitting Cranidos, sending it crashing into a boulder. When the dust settled, Cranidos was laying on the ground knocked out.

"Cranidos is unable to battle," the referee said, "Prinplup and Cody are the victors!"

"You did a great job Cody," Roark said. "I hate to say it, but you win and due to the league rules, it is my duty to give you the Coal Badge."

"Yes, I got a Coal Badge!" Cody yelled excitedly as he and Prinplup jumped in the air.

"Great job Cody!" Leslie yelled from the stands.

* * *

"Well, where do you recommend we go next?" Cody asked Roark.

After the gym battle Cody, Leslie, and Roark went to the pokemon center to send Roark's dad the Steelix they had battled earlier. Byron gave his son a lecture on losing, then congratulated Cody for his win. They were now sitting at a table eating lunch and conversing about the next location.

"I guess since you're taking the league challenge, Eterna City will be where the next badge is," Roark said pointing at the map.

"Would you happen to know where the next contest will be held?" Leslie asked.

"If I'm right, its supposed to be in Floaroma Town," Roark said. "It's on the way to Eterna."

"Okay, I guess we'll head there next," Cody said.

All of the sudden people could be heard yelling something. A few seconds later a humongous explosion was heard and everything went silent......

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Cody and company go to check out where the explosion came from. They find out and meet a new evil organization that has come to make trouble. They will have a hard time on there hands trying to figure out what this organization wants.

* * *

_**Characters Pokemon Thus Far:**_

**Cody: Prinplup(M), Luxio(M), Abra(F)**

**Leslie: Turtwig(F), Kricketune(M), Zubat(F)**

_**Special Character Featured:**_

**Roark: Geodude, Onix, Cranidos (all M)

* * *

****~1: You know how Hidden Power has a type depending on level and all that, well Abra's happens to be Water.

* * *

****A/N: Cliffhanger I guess, you'll find out soon enough what happens. Also I'm starting Special Characters for like Gym Leaders or Team Members (like Galactic) to show the pokemon and stuff and what age I have them at. You'll meet my OC organization next chapter so, that's it. See ya and R&R!**


	9. Season 1: A New Evil Team Appears!

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, own the OC's.**

**A/N: Here we go to the next chapter of Champion Family. Got it on here earlier than I thought. Anyway, you'll be meeting the new evil organization that I made up, so on we go.

* * *

**"What was that?!" Roark yelled.

"The museum has been attacked!" a trainer said.

"Let's go!" Cody yelled as he ran out the door toward the museum.

* * *

"Why would someone attack the museum?" Leslie asked as they ran toward the museum.

"They're probably after the Resurrection Machine," Roark said.

"We're here," Cody said.

"Hold it, you can't come in here!" a guy said. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black"T" on it. He was also wearing tan pants and a brown headband.

"Try and stop us," Leslie said.

"Hah, little girl, you don't stand a chance against me," he said pulling out a pokeball.

"Cody, Roark, go on ahead," Leslie said. "I'll handle him."

"Okay," Cody said.

"Right," Roark said.

They ran into the building toward the lab at the back.

* * *

"Heh, you're too easy," the guy said to Leslie.

_"Man, I only have Turtwig left,"_Leslie thought.

"Hurry so I can beat you," the man said.

"Fine, go Turtwig!" Leslie said. _"I just need to beat his Geodude."

* * *

_"We're almost there," Roark said.

"Stop right there," someone said from behind them. It was a girl dressed like the guy outside, except she was wearing a skirt and a scarf.

"Go," Roark whispered to Cody,"Get in there and stop whoever is getting the machine."

"Okay," Cody said. He walked into the door to the lab.

* * *

"Haha, I was wondering when someone would get here," a man said.

He was sitting in a chair next to where the machine sat. He looked to be middle aged. He wore a dark brown, short-sleeved hoodie with brown gloves and brown pants. On one shoulder was a black T with a star next to it.

"I've come to stop you," Cody said.

"Really?" the man said. "Well, I must see this."

"Fine," Cody said,"Go, Abra!"

"Go, Geodude!" the man said.

**Battle Situation**

**Cody vs. T man**

**Condition: battle, Cody must beat him.**

"Abra, use Hidden Power!" Cody said. Blue orbs formed around Abra and shot toward Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge, then use Rock Throw!" the man said.

Geodude moved away from the orbs and threw some of the ground at Abra, knocking it into the far wall.

"Pretty good, old man," Cody said as Abra returned in front of him.

"The name's Geo," Geo said. "I'm a Team Terra Admin!"

"Whatever," Cody said. "Abra, use Hidden Power again!"

"That again," Geo said,"Geodude, dodge once more!"

"Again Abra!" Cody said.

Geodude dodged the first Hidden Power but, Abra sent the second one faster and hit Geodude. It fell to the ground, knocked unconcious.

"Heh, return," Geo said.

"What do you want with the resurrector?!" Cody asked angrily.

"You'll find out soon enough," Geo said. "Come, Graveler!"

A big boulder like pokemon appeared, all four of its arms raised.

"Huh?" Cody said pulling out his pokedex.

**Graveler; the Rock Pokemon and evolved form of Geodude: It tumbles down slopes, heedless of any body parts chipping off. It eats a ton of rocks daily. **

"So, it evolves from Geodude," Cody said.

"Yep, now Graveler, use Rock Blast!" Geo said. Graveler sent a high speed rock at Abra, knocking it out.

"Return Abra," Cody said. "Go Prinplup and use Bubblebeam!"

Prinplup came out and started shooting bubbles at Graveler, hitting it directly. However, Graveler shook it off.

"Graveler, Thunderpunch!" Geo said.

"What, no!" Cody said. "Prinplup, use Metal Claw!"

The two pokemon met and held each other back. They were even for a little bit.

"Graveler, use Rock Blast!" Geo said.

Graveler jumped away and senta rock at Prinplu, knocking it down. It tried to get up, but it was having trouble.

"Prinplup, are you okay?" Cody asked.

"While you're preoccupied," Geo said,"Let's use this machine."

He walked over to the machine and put a stone inside. He hit a few buttons and a glass covering went over it. A bright light flashed.

"Now, to finish you off!" Geo said. Graveler started running toward Cody, ready to attack.

"Onix, Protect!" someone said from the door. Onix came over and put a green shield between Cody and Graveler.

"Huh?" Cody said.

"Sorry I'm late," Roark said walking up.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" a girl said.

Graveler was pummeled in a flurry of leaves, knocking it out.

"Me too," Leslie said.

"You had backup!" Geo growled.

"I wouldn't call us backup," Roark said. "Although we did get rid of your goons."

"No matter," Geo said.

He walked over to the machine where the light started to die down. A big pokemon emerged with two big scythe-like arms.

"I would like you to meet Kabutops," Geo said.

**Kabutops; the Shellfish Pokemon and evolved form of Kabuto: It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. **

"Kabutops?" Leslie asked.

"Yes little girl," Geo said. "It is an ancient pokemon from millions of years ago."

"You used the machine!" Cody said.

"Yes, and now you will taste the wrath of an ancient pokemon!" Geo said.

"Get ready," Roark said.

"Kabutops, Slash!" Geo said.

Kabutops jumped towards Cody, going to Slash Prinplup.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" Cody said.

Prinplup threw up its wing as the tip glowed, trying to stop Kabutops. Prinplup was knocked backwards from the impact.

"Cody, Prinplup is too tired to fight," Roark said.

"Right, return Prinplup," Cody said.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Leslie said.

Sharp leaves flew toward Kabutops, hitting it. Kabutops turned toward Turtwig and glared at it.

"Heh, Kabutops finish Turtwig with Slash!" Geo said.

One of Kabutops' scythes glowed as it brought it down on Turtwig. Turtwig was hit and it slid across the floor, stopping a short distance away. It was knocked out.

"No, Turtwig!" Leslie said as she ran toward it.

"Man, this Kabutops is strong," Cody said. "Go Luxio!"

Luxio came out of its pokeball with its fur dazzling with electricity.

"Kabutops, Mud Shot on Onix!" Geo said. Kabutops opened its mouth and shot a wave of mud at Onix, knocking it out.

"Yeah, you're right," Roark said as he returned Onix.

"We have to figure out a way to stop it," Cody said.

"Yeah, I'm thinkin," Roark said.

"You kids actually think you can beat me?" Geo asked. "Don't make me laugh."

"Cody, does Luxio know Spark?" Roark asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cody asked.

"Use it on Kabutops," he said. "Go Cranidos!"

"Luxio, use Spark!" Cody said.

Luxio's fur started flashing with electricity and it ran towards Kabutops. It hit Kabutops and paralyzed it.

"Damn you kid!" Geo yelled. "You're getting on my nerves!"

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark said.

Cranidos's head started to shine with a violet sheen. It rammed into Kabutops, knocking it back into the wall.

"Kabutops, use Mud Shot!" Geo growled.

Kabutops shot mud at Luxio and Cranidos. It hit both, knocking them backwards. Cranidos shakily stood up.

"Crani!" Cranidos roared and started glowing.

Cranidos started growing bigger. When it stopped glowing, in its place stood a 5 foot tall dinosaur with bigger spikes on its head and nose. Its face had a look of anger.

"Ram!" Rampardos roared.

"Whoa!" Cody said.

**Rampardos; the Head Butt Pokemon and evolved form of Cranidos: Its powerful head butt has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact. **

"My Cranidos finally evolved," Roark said.

"Who cares?" Geo said. "Kabutops, use Hydro Pump!"

"Rampardos, counter with Hyper Beam!" Roark said.

Kabutops shot a big blast of water out of its mouth toward Rampardos. Rampardos formed an orange ball of energy in its mouth, then shot it at the Hydro Pump. Hyper Beam hit Hydro Pump and sliced it in half, all the way until it hit Kabutops. Kabutops was blasted into the wall and knocked out.

"No, my ancient pokemon!" Geo yelled.

"Well, now all we have to do is get Officer Jenny," Cody said.

"Yeah let's..." Roark started.

All of a sudden an Infernape came in through the roof. It landed and used Dynamicpunch on Rampardos and Blaze Kick on Luxio, knocking both out.

**Infernape; the Flame Pokemon and final form of Chimchar: It uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its fire never goes out.**

"Where did he come from?" Cody asked.

Suddenly, a man fell in through the roof and landed next to Infernape. The man looked to be in his mid 20's and was slightly taller than Geo. He was wearing a flame hoodie with black pants. His hair was short and spiky and was red with dark red and yellow bangs. The oddest feature was the scar on his left cheek and his red eyes.

"Geo, I came in here to see what was taking you so long, and I find that you have been stopped by mere children?" the man said. "You're pathetic."

"But...." Geo started.

"But nothing," the man said. "You should have been able to handle this easily, but it seems you are to weak."

"Volc I..." Geo started again.

"Silence!" Volc snapped. "You're a Terra Admin for pete's sake....No matter, we got what we came for."

Volc grabbed on to a ladder that had dropped through the hole. Infernape grabbed Kabutops and jumped up the ladder to the helicopter above.

"Mark my words you brats," Geo said,"The next time we meet, you're finished!"

You could hear him laughing as the helicopter flew out of view.

"They got away!" Leslie said.

"Yeah, and they got the resurrection machine too," Cody said, sitting down, defeated.

"Don't worry about it too much," Roark said. "We can always make another one."

"Yeah, but I can't believe they escaped," Cody said.

"Cheer up Cody," Roark said. "Let's go back to the pokemon center and figure this out."

* * *

They got to the pokemon center and gave Nurse Joy there pokemon to be healed. Roark went to see Officer Jenny. When he came back he sat with Cody and Leslie at a table. They were asked many questions and they answered as best they could. Finally, there pokemon had been healed and Nurse Joy told everyone to leave them alone.

"I talked to Officer Jenny," Roark said. "She said she'll try her best to find Team Terra."

"Okay," Leslie said. "I still don't understand why they would need the resurrection machine though."

"Same here," Roark said.

"Well, I guess we'll go now," Cody said standing up.

"Okay," Roark said. "Be sure to give me or Officer Jenny a call if you run into Team Terra again."

"Sure," Cody said.

They walked outside and said there goodbyes. Then Cody and Leslie walked back toward Oreburgh Gate and Roark went back to the gym.

_"I will stop Team Terra if its the last thing I do!" _Cody thought as they reached the gate. _"I promise!"

* * *

__**Next Chapter**_

Cody and Leslie head toward Floaroma Town for Leslie's next contest. On the way, they meet up with a little boy that needs help saving his pokemon. They agree but find it will be a lot harder than they though it would.

* * *

_**Main Characters Pokemon**_

**Cody: Prinplup(M), Luxio(M), Abra(F)**

**Leslie: Turtwig(F), Kricketune(M), Zubat(F)**

_**Special Characters**_

**Roark: Geodude, Onix, Rampardos(all male)**

**Geo: Geodude, Graveler, Kabutops(all male)**

**Volc: Infernape(M)

* * *

****A/N: End of chapter 9. The next chapter will take a little longer because I gotta work on my other stories along with it. I'd probably say that the next chapter may be out by between 2-4 weeks. It's not that long of a wait, but you know how it is. Anyway, that's all, so R&R and I'll see ya next time!**


	10. Season 1: Ravaged Path Trouble

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, but I do own the OC's**

**A/N: I have had a serious amount of writer's block lately and it's still workin on me, so I'm not sure when my updates will come for the time being, but anyway on with the story. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. RECAP: Cody and Leslie faced off against the evil organization known as Team Terra with the help of Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark. After the events unfolded, our heroes left Oreburgh on there way to Floaroma Town.

* * *

**"Well, I guess we should stop and get a bite to eat before we continue on to Floaroma," Cody said.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Leslie said.

They were in Jubilife after coming from Oreburgh. They had earned a lot of money due to the battles they encountered on the way there. Altogether, they had 6,500 pokedollars which they spent half to restock there supplies. Now they were headed to a small food stand beside the Jubilife News Center. They sat down and ate, planning how they would get to Floaroma.

"It looks like the only way to get there is through the Ravaged Path," Cody said, pointing to a small mark on the map.

"Okay," Leslie said, taking a bite out of the hamburger she'd ordered.

They finished eating and started toward the North Exit. They walked a little while afterwards and ran into a young boy. He was sitting on the ground, crying.

"What's the matter?" Leslie asked as they walked up.

The boy looked up and said,"I can't find my Psyduck. I was playing with it and looked away, when I turned back it had disappeared!"

"Would you know where it could have gone?" Cody asked.

"The only place I can think of is the Ravaged Pass, but I told Psyduck that we should never go in there," the boy said.

"Well, I guess we could help out, right Cody?" Leslie said, nudging Cody.

"Sure kid, we'll help," Cody said.

"Cool, and my name is Marty," the boy said.

"Nice to meet ya Marty, I'm Leslie," Leslie said.

"Well let's get going," Cody said.

* * *

They headed toward the Ravaged Path. They reached it about 10 minutes later and they walked in.

"Well, at least it's light in here," Cody said.

"Are you sure this isn't any trouble?" Marty asked Leslie.

"It's fine," Leslie said waving her hand. "We were headed this way anyhow."

"Hey, come and look you two!" Cody yelled from a little way away.

They walked up to him and he pointed out two sets of footprints. One was webbed while the other was like a paw.

"It's Psyduck's footprint!" Marty said. "But, I wonder what the other is?"

"They lead into the water and then stop," Cody said. "I don't know how we're gonna follow them."

"How about this pathway?" Leslie said, pointing at a small slip of land that led deeper into the cave.

All of a sudden they heard a cry of pain from farther in.

"Oh no, Psyduck!" Marty yelled and ran toward the sound.

"Marty, wait, it might be dangerous!" Leslie yelled running after him. Cody followed closely behind.

* * *

They had trouble keeping up with Mrty and lost him after a short time. They kept running the way they thought he had went when they ran into a clearing and saw him. Standing in front of him was a group of Buizels and Psyducks cowering away from a Floatzel and Golduck. Marty was talking to Psyduck and a lone Buizel was standing with him. Cody pulled out his pokedex to check all the pokemon.

**Buizel; the Sea Weasel Pokemon: It has a flotation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out. **

**Floatzel; the Sea Weasel Pokemon and evolved form of Buizel: It floats using its well-developed flotation sac. It assists in the rescues of drowning people. **

**Psyduck; the Duck Pokemon: If its usual headache worsens, it starts exhibiting odd powers. It can't remember doing so, however. **

**Golduck; the Duck Pokemon and evolved form of Psyduck: A Pokémon that lives in lakes. It swims faster than any human swimming champion. **

"What's happening here?" Leslie asked Marty.

"The Golduck and Floatzel aree bullying the Buizels and Psyducks," Marty said.

The Golduck and Floatzel both sent a Water Gun at the two groups and they scattered. Golduck and Floatzel sat there laughing.

"We gotta stop them," Leslie said.

"Psyduck tried and was hurt, I'm not sure if we could," Marty said.

"We'll try," Cody said sending out Luxio. Luxio came out and growled at the two pokemon. They both started laughing again.

"Laugh at this," Cody said. "Luxio, use Spark!"

Luxio started flashing with electricity as it ran toward the pokemon. They both jumped away and shot a Water Gun at Luxio, knocking it back toward Cody. It stood up and shook off the attack.

"I may need some help," Cody said.

"Okay, go Turtwig!" Leslie said.

Just as Turtwig came out, Floatzel shot a Water Gun at one of the Psyduck. "NO!" Leslie yelled and jumped in front of the Psyduck, taking the hit in the back.

"Leslie!" Cody said as she fell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said shakily. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf on them!"

The Psyduck stared in awe at Leslie as Turtwig slung a flurry of leaves at the bullies. They both dodged, but Flatzel was hit by a few. It fell to the ground with a look of anger on its face. It shot an Ice Beam at Turtwig, freezing it instantly. Golduck ran foward and hit Luxio with an Ice Punch, knocking it unconcious.

"Turtwig!" Leslie yelled as she ran toward it. Cody ran to Luxio as well.

The Floatzel and Golduck noticed Marty unprotected and shot a Water Gun at him. The two attacks combined and hit....Psyduck. Marty's Psyduck had jumped in front of the attack and saved Marty.

"Psyduck?" Marty asked looking up.

"Psy!" Psyduck said, and flashed in a burst of light.

"Psyduck's evolving!" Cody said.

"Golduck!" Golduck said. It used Psychic on the other Golduck and slammed it into the cave wall, knocking it out. The Floatzel got scared and ran away.

"You did it Golduck!" Marty said, running over and hugging it. Golduck closed its eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Well I guess this is where we part ways," Cody said.

They had reached the exit to Ravaged Path after the incident with the Golduck and Floatzel. The Psyducks and Buizels thanked them and returned back to wherever they had came from in the cave. Now they were standing outside the path and the sun was just starting to set.

"Yeah I guess so," Marty said. "Thanks again for your help."

All of a sudden a Psyduck walked out of the cave and went up to Leslie.

"What is it Psyduck?" Leslie asked politely. Psyduck moved its bill toward one of Leslie's pokeballs.

"I think Psyduck wants to come with you Leslie," Marty said.

"Is this true Psyduck?" Leslie asked, Psyduck nodded. "Okay then, welcome to the team!"

She tossed the pokeball toward Psyduck and it jumped in, catching it without struggle.

"Cool, you got a Psyduck," Cody said.

"Hey Cody, next time we meet I want a battle!" Marty said.

"Sure thing Marty," Cody said.

They waved their goodbyes as both parties went there own way. Cody and Leslie decided to stop and make camp a short time later. After they had ate they got out there sleeping bags. Cody pulled out his journal.

"You have a journal?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, but I completely forgot about it and I haven't written in it since we met," Cody said.

"Oh," Leslie said. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Cody said as Leslie flipped over. He finished writing his entry and put his journal back in his bag. He sat there a minute before yawning and decide to go to sleep.

_"Well, today was an eventful day, hope the rest of the journey is this exiting,"_ was Cody's last though before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Cody and Leslie arrive in Floaroma. They find out that the contest won't be held for another two days, so what do they do now? They go to the flower shop of course. Get honey and meet a new friend. Then trouble happens for an unknown reason.

* * *

_**Character's Pokemon**_

**Cody: Prinplup(M), Luxio(M), Abra(F)**

**Leslie: Turtwig(F), Kricketune(M), Zubat(F), Psyduck(M)

* * *

****A/N: I'm surprised I actually finished the chapter. For some reason, my thoughts came back to me, yay^_^. Anyhoo, R&R and that's it. See ya!**


	11. S1: Floaroma Flowers and Team Galactic!

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, sorry bout that. Writer's block has been happening a lot lately. Anyway, her's the chapter.

* * *

**

As Cody awoke he could hear the sound of raindrops hitting the ground. He woke more and felt the dampness around him. "Shit!" he said jumping up, fully awake. He noticed Leslie was still asleep. "Leslie, wake up!"

Leslie jumped up, startled at Cody's voice. "What? What's happening?!" Then she noticed the rain.

"Help me get the stuff and let's hurry to Floaroma!" Cody said. They packed up their stuff and ran as fast as they could in the direction of Floaroma Town.

* * *

"Phew, we made it!" Cody said, shaking the water off of him.

"Yeah....we....did," Leslie said, trying to catch her breath.

"Goodness, did you two just come from outside?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, we really didn't have anywhere else to go," Cody said.

"Well, come this way and lets get you dry," Nurse Joy said to them. They walked back into a small area behind the rooms to a clothes room. "Here you are, pick what you want," she said as she left.

* * *

A little while later, the rain stopped. Cody and Leslie were both wearing a white shirt and shorts. They had decided to walk around town and figure out where the contest hall was. They had also decided to leave their pokemon at the center for a rest. On their way toward the contest hall, they saw a flower shop.

"Oooh, can we go there after we check the contest hall?" Leslie asked.

"I guess, there isn't much to do around here anyway," Cody said.

They reached the contest hall and went in. When they reached the reception desk, they noticed a familiar face. "Kristin!?" Leslie said surprised. Kristin turned around from the desk and saw the two.

"Oh, hello Leslie and Cody," Kristin said.

"Hey," Cody said. "Where's Jared?"

"Oh, he's over near the windworks, training his pokemon," Kristin said.

"I'm guessing you're here for the contest?" Leslie asked.

"No, I'm actually just asking where the next is," Kristin said.

"Why aren't you in this one?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to take a break for the time," Kristin said.

"Oh, okay," Cody said.

"Well, I hope to see you again," Kristin said, waving goodbye as she walked out.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked sweetly.

"Um, yes, when is the contest?" Leslie asked.

"That would be in two days," she said.

"Two?!" Cody said. "Man, I don't wanna wait that long!"

"Oh well," Leslie said. "Where is the next one being held?"

"The next one will be in Hearthome City," the receptionist said.

"Okay, thanks," Leslie said. They walked out of the building.

* * *

"So, now we can go to the flowershop?" Leslie questioned as they walked away from the contest hall.

"I guess," Cody said unenthusiastically. "We don't have anything else to do."

They continued to the flower shop without speaking much. They passed a few gardens and finally arrived at the shop. They walked in and Leslie gasped. She ran around looking at all the beautiful flowers, all the while Cody was at the entrance with a look of shock on his face.

"Why are you surprised at this?" a guy asked, walking up to Cody. He had whit, spiky hair to just below his neck. He was slightly taller than Cody and was wearing a white shirt with an orange stripe across it and blue jeans. He was carrying a basket of flowers. "It's a natural reaction for most girls."

"I'm not sure, I just didn't expect it," Cody said, the shock on his face slightly disappearing.

"So, are you gonna buy any flowers for you girlfriend?" the guy said.

"What?! She's not my girlfriend," Cody said hastily, slightly blushing.

"Okay, I just thought because you came in together and you were wearing matching outfits," he said.

"We're just traveling together and the only reason we have the same clothes is because we got rained on," Cody said.

"Alright, well if you need anything just ask," he said. "Oh, and my name is Rai."

"Nice to meet you Rai, I'm Cody," Cody said.

"Same here," Rai said. He then walked away.

Cody walked over to Leslie and tried to talk to her, but she was paying more attention to all the flowers around the shop. Cody gave up after a little while and decided to find Rai and talk. He found him a little ways at the back and they started conversing about different things. They were talking for about ten minutes when they heard an explosion from behind the shop.

"What was that?!" Cody said.

"I don't know," Rai said,"but I'm gonna find out!" He ran out of the shop, headed toward where the explosion was.

"Wait up!" Cody said, following him. Leslie saw Cody run out of the shop and followed him.

* * *

Cody and Leslie soon caught up with Rai outside Floaroma Garden.

"Is this where the explosion was?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Rai said.

They entered the garden and looked around. To their right they saw a scorch mark on the ground. Two figures were standing over an old man. Suddenly, one of the figures kicked the man and they started laughing. They turned around and were holding jars of honey. They noticed Cody and the other two.

"You!" One of the guys said, pointing at Cody.

"Huh?" Cody said.

"You're that brat who stopped our plans in Sandgem," the other one said.

"Now I remember, you're Team Galactic!" Cody said. He reached for a pokeball, but didn't find one. "Oh no, we left our pokemon at the pokemon center!"

"Haha, to bad," Tank said. "Go, Bibarel!"

"Barel....Bi!" Bibarel said as it came out. It was a bigger version of Bidoof and had a longer tail.

"You too, Stunky!" Jason said.

"Stunky!" Stunky said. It was the same Stunky that Cody had seen before, except this time it had a scar under its left eye.

**Bibarel; the Beaver Pokemon and evolved form of Bidoof: While its movements out of water are sluggish, it can swim as fast as any FEEBAS. **

**Stunky; the Skunk Pokemon: It protects itself by spraying a noxious fluid from its rear. The stench lingers for 24 hours.**

"Now Bibarel, use Headbutt!" Tank said.

"Bibarel!" Bibarel yelled as it charged foward.

"Stunky, use Scratch!" Jason said.

"Stun....ky!" Stunky said, running with its claws out.

"Not so fast!" Rai said. "Croagunk, come out and use Poison Sting!"

A purple frog-like creature came out of the pokeball. It jumped in the air and shot purple needles toward Stunky and Bibarel. They both jumped back.

**Croagunk; the Toxic Mouth Pokemon: Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers. **

"Stunky! You're a poison-type so you shouldn't be afraid of an attack like that! Now get back in there!" Jason yelled.

"Now Croagunk, Rock Smash on bot of them!" Rai said.

"Croa!" Croagunk croaked. It jumped toward the pokemon with its fingers glowing. Croagunk then brought its hands down on both of their heads and knocked them backwards.

Bibarel then tried to stand up, but it couldn't and fell over unconcious. Stunky, on the other hand, wasn't hurt that bad.

"Stunky, use Slash!" Jason said. "Stun!" Stunky said and ran toward Croagunk with its claws glowing.

"Croagunk, finish this with Mud Bomb!" Rai said.

Stunky was still headed for Croagunk when Croagunk jumped in the air and shot a mud glob at Stunky. Stunky had no time to dodge and was hit. The resulting hit caused a small explosion that sent Stunky backwards and knocked it out.

"Damn, looks like we lost again," Tank said.

"Yep, haha!" Jason said.

"Why are you stealing honey?!" Rai asked angrily.

"None of your business!" Jason said.

"Yea, but you might find out....not!" Tank said.

"Let's get back to the windworks," Jason said.

"Yea," Tank said, throwing down a smoke bomb. "See ya later brats!"

"They got away!" Leslie exclaimed.

"What did they mean by windworks?" Cody asked.

"They're talking about the Valley Windworks to the east. It is the primary source for energy in Sinnoh," Rai said.

"We have to stop them though," Cody said.

"You're right," Rai said. "You two go and get your pokemon. Then meet me at the windworks."

Cody and Leslie nodded. They ran out of the garden and went to the pokemon center while Rai went to the windworks.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

Cody and Leslie get their pokemon back and go to help Rai. They get to windworks and have a tremendous face off against Team Galactic, and you'll be surprised who's there to help out.

* * *

_**Main Characters Pokemon Thus Far:**_

Not changed

_**Special Characters Pokemon**_

**Good**

**Rai: Croagunk(M)**

**Bad**

**Tank(Team Galactic): Bibarel(M)**

**Jason(Team Galactic): Stunky(M)

* * *

**

**A/N: Well another chapter ends. I could use some ideas for the new contest that's coming up after the next chapter. So that means a character. Also, I am accepting 2 OC's for rivals of Cody and Leslie. Use a basic character creation like: name, personality, hometown, pokemon(also what pokemon you want them to have later), male/female, and gyms/contest. Finally, check out my profile for character bios and other things. I'll probably start putting progress of my chapters so that you will know where I'm at with them and when they'll come out. That's it, so be back for the next chapter.**


	12. Season 1: Battle at the Windworks!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but it happens to everyone. Anyway, last chapter, Cody and Leslie arrived in Floaroma and found out that the contest won't be held for another two days. Afterwards they met a boy named Rai and then Team Galactic attacked. Now they are headed to Valley Windworks to confront Team Galactic.

* * *

**

"Nurse Joy!" Leslie said running into the pokemon center.

"What is it?" Nurse Joy asked, startled.

"We need to get our pokemon back!" Cody said.

"Okay, follow me," Nurse Joy said.

* * *

Cody and Leslie were now running toward the windworks after getting their pokemon back. It took them longer than expected because they couldn't find Leslie's Zubat. They eventually ran into it and Leslie returned it. They were in a very big rush.

"I hope Rai hasn't got into too much danger," Cody said, slightly annoyed.

"I said I was sorry," Leslie said. "I can't help that my Zubat doesn't listen that well."

"Let's just hurry," Cody said.

They continued to run until they saw the fans of the windworks in the distance. When they got closer they noticed that Rai was facing off against two Galactic grunts with his Croagunk and a Buizel. To his left was Kristin, facing off against another grunt with a Mothim.

**Mothim, the Moth pokemon and evolved form of Burmy: It does not keep a nest. It flies over fields and mountains in constant search of floral honey. **

"Kristin, Rai!" Cody yelled as they reached them.

They both finished off their opponents, making them run away.

"About time you guys got here," Rai said.

"Sorry, but we would have been here sooner if it wasn't for Leslie's Zubat," Cody said.

Just then, three more grunts came out. They sent out their pokemon, which consisted of a Stunky, Cascoon, and Glameow.

**Cascoon, the Cocoon pokemon and evolved form of Wurmple: It is hot inside its cocoon. All the cells in its body create the energy for it to evolve. **

**Glameow, the Catty pokemon: It claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some.**

"Cody, you go help out Jared and we'll take care of these," Rai said.

"Right," Cody said and ran into the windworks.

* * *

"Marilll!!!" Marill shouted as it was thrown against a wall.

"Return Marill," Jared said.

He was facing off against a Bronzor and Glameow with his Marill and Monferno.

"Jared, I'm here to help out!" Cody said runnimg up. He pulled out his pokedex.

**Bronzor, the Bronze pokemon: Implements shaped like it were discovered in ancient tombs. It is unknown if they are related.**

**Monferno, the Playful pokemon and evolved form of Chimchar: To intimidate attackers, it stretches the fire on its tail to make itself appear bigger. **

**Marill, the Aquamouse pokemon and evolved form of Azurill: Using its tail as a float, it dives underwater. It likes eating plants that grow on river bottoms.**

"Heh, I don't need it," Jared said. "Monferno, Flame Wheel!"

"Ferno....Mon!" Monferno screeched as it blew out flames and rolled into a ball, going toward Bronzor and Glameow. Monferno hit both and knocked them out.

"Think whatever you want Jared, but I'm helping," Cody said.

"You'll definitely need it," a woman said, snickering behind them. She was wearing a gray jumpsuit with a white skirt like cloth and a gold "G" on her chest. She had reddish-orange hair. Standing beside her was a Bronzor and Purugly.

"Is that so?" Jared asked, sneering.

"What is that?" Cody asked,pointing his pokedex at Purugly.

**Purugly, the Tiger Cat pokemon and evolved form of Glameow: It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own.**

"I don't think I will," Jared said."Monferno, Mach Punch!"

Monferno reared back its fist and charged toward Purugly.

"Purugly, dodge and use Headbutt!" Mars said.

"Puurrr!" Purugly purred, jumping away from Monferno. It charged back and headbutted Monferno while Monferno stumbled after missing. Monferno was knocked back and landed in front of Jared.

"You all right Monferno?" Jared asked.

"Mon..." Monferno said as it weakly stood up.

"I guess I will need some help," Jared said reluctantly.

"Finally come to your senses?" Cody asked as he sent out Prinplup.

"Prin...plup!" Prinplup chirped.

"Heh, so both our pokemon evolved," Jared said.

"Bronzor, Confusion on Monferno," Mars said. "Purugly, use Shadow Claw on Prinplup!"

"Monferno, Fire Spin Bronzor!" Jared said.

"Prinplup, charge in with Metal Claw!" Cody said.

Bronzor's eyes started glowing light blue as it started to attack Monferno. Purugly ran toward Prinplup, jumped in the air and came down with its claws extended and glowing dark purple. Prinplup's fin started glowing and put it in front of itself to block the Shadow Claw. Meanwhile, Monferno sent out a spiral flame that encircled Bronzor, the flames licking up at it. Bronzor stopped its Confusion and closed its eyes in pain. Prinplup started having a little trouble holding Purugly back, when its fin suddenly slipped and it took the whole brunt of the Shadow Claw. Prinplup was slid back a little ways.

"Bronzor, use Hypnosis on Prinplup!" Mars said. "Another Shadow Claw, Purugly, except aim it toward Monferno!"

"Prinplup, cover your ears!" Cody said, but Prinplup got hit before it could and fell asleep.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Jared said.

Purugly came toward Monferno while Monferno turned into a ball of flames and went toward Purugly. Bronzor, still in the fire, fainted from the heat. Purugly and Monferno hit each other and cancelled out each others attacks.

"Prinplup, wake up!" Cody yelled, snapping Prinplup awake. "Jared, we have to work together to beat Purugly."

"No shit sherlock," Jared said.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Cody's head. "Jared, do you know the fire/water combination?"

"You mean the one that Tucker, the Frontier Brain uses?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, lets use it," Cody said.

"Okay," Jared said. "It will be our variation."

"Right," Cody said. "Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Monferno, use Fire Spin!" Jared said.

Monferno and Prinplup's attack went straight toward Purugly, spinning around each other. Mars and Purugly were both shocked at the attack and it hit them, blasting them out of the windworks.

"You'll regret this," Mars yelled. "This won't be the last time you see Team Galactic!"

The other grunts, noticing that their commander had been blasted off, fled the scene.

* * *

After defeating Team Galactic, Cody and the gang went to the pokemon center to let their pokemon rest. A little later, Jared and Kristin took there leave and headed toward Eterna Forest. Eventually, Rai left to go back to the flower shop, leaving Cody and Leslie at the center. Theyhad got back into there normal clothes and were just finishing dinner.

"Well today was another eventful day," Leslie said, rubing her Grotle's back.

**Grotle, the Grove pokemon and evolved form of Turtwig:** **It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its treed shell. **

Cody had been surprised when him and Jared came out of the wibdworks building to see Leslie with Grotle. It still wore its scarf and the grass on its back was slightly longer than normal.

"Yep," Cody said. "Well, the contest is in two days, you gonna train?"

"I will tomorrow," Leslie said.

"Alright, well I'm headed to bed," Cody said.

"Okay, goodnight," she said.

"G'night," he said, and walked toward the rooms.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Next chap is the contest. Some strange events will occur, leading to Cody being in the contest and someone with a grudge against Leslie.

* * *

_**Main Character's Pokemon Thus Far**_

**Cody: No change**

**Leslie: Grotle is the only change.**

_**Rival's Pokemon Thus Far**_

**Jared: Monferno, Geodude, Marill(F)**

**Kristin: Mothim is the only change.(A/N: originally Burmy was a girl, but I decided to change it.)**

_**Special Characters**_

**Rai: Buizel is the only change.**

**Mars: Bronzor, Purugly(F)

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Still looking for some more characters and reviews. I am updating the bios after I get this chapter up. Also, check out the FF on my profile, tis awesome. Anyway, don't know when the next chapter will be up, but check my profile for updates on how far they are in completion. Well, that's it. FFD signing off!**


	13. S1:Another Contest & Traveling Companion

**A/N: Holy crap! Another update so soon? Yeah, it surprises me too. Anyhow, I want to thank the reviewers, because if not for you, I probably wouldn't have continued this. Also, thanks to the people from Nigeria, Malaysia, and such for reading my fic. Story Trafic is awesome, is it not? **

**Recap of last Chapter: Cody and Leslie got to the windworks to see Rai and Kristin facing off against Team Galactic. While Leslie joined up with Rai and Kristin, Cody went to help out Jared. Upon meeting up with him, Jared becomes stubborn and doesn't want Cody's help. Commander Mars appeared and Jared decided he did need Cody's help. A battle with Mars followed and Cody and Jared beat Mars' Purugly with a water/fire combination.

* * *

**"Now entering the stage is Cody from Littleroot Town!" Lillian said.

Cody walked out, dressed in a suit and bowtie with his hair combed and slicked back.

"Let's go, Luxio!" Codysaid. He threw the pokeball and out came Luxio, lightning bolts striking around him. "Lux!" Luxio roared.

"Luxio, use Swift around the arena!" Cody said.

Luxio started shooting stars around with its tail. They came to a halt in a lightning bolt shape.

"Now, use Spark!" Cody said.

Luxio started dazzling with electricity and jumped up the stars. When Luxio got to the top, it flipped and shot back down through the stars. The stars exploded into particles and went over the crowd as Luxio landed. The crowd started clapping. Cody and Luxio bowed.

"That was a wonderful display of Swift and Spark," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" the chairman said.

"Such a pretty display of Luxio's abilities," Nurse Joy said.

Cody and Luxio bowed again. _"I can't believe I'm in this contest, all because of a fight," _Cody thought.

* * *

**The previous day...**

"Man, this move is tough to practice," Leslie said. She had all of her pokemon out, trying to accomplish a move Kristin had told her about.

"It doesn't seem too hard," Rai said. He had came back to visit them that morning. He had the day off, so he was training with Cody. They had found out that he had a Budew, along with his Croagunk and Buizel.

"Oh yeah, its harder to do than to say," Leslie said.

"Those contest moves are all flash and no strength," Cody said. "You could never use them in a real battle."

"What would you know about contests?" Leslie said, slightly annoyed. Cody had been doing that a lot recently, but Leslie had just ignored it.

"I know that contests are a whole lot easier than battles," Cody said. "How do you think you lost to me that time?"

This was the last straw. "That was stupid luck you jerk!" Leslie yelled.

"No it wasn't, you just couldn't handle it!" Cody yelled back.

"If you think contests are so easy," Leslie growled. "Why don't you prove it in tomorrow's contest?"

"Fine, I will!" Cody said.

"Fine!" Leslie yelled as she stormed off.

Cody turned back toward Rai to continue training. Rai just stood there with his eyes closed, shaking his head.

"What?" Cody asked. Rai continued to shake his head.

* * *

**Back to the contest day...**

Leslie couldn't believe what she had just saw. Cody had done good, great even. She stood there fuming.

Cody walked by smiling and said, "Just as I thought, easy."

"You just had beginners luck!" Leslie said.

"Whatever you say Leslie," Cody said as he walked away.

Leslie stood there, muttering about stupid boys, until her name was called.

Meanwhile, a little bit away from her, stood Jack from the previous contest.

"Time to get you back, _Leslie_," Jack said, grinning evily.

* * *

"Let's get this going Kricketune!" Leslie said as Kricketune came out with song notes.

"Okay Kricketune, use Sing!" Leslie said.

"Tuuune..." Kricketune started while rubbing its arms together in a violin fashion. Song notes started forming and floated around the arena.

"Now, Fury Cutter the notes!" Leslie said.

Suddenly water appeared on the ground underneath where Kricketune was running. Nobody paid it any mind, except Leslie.

"What the?!" Leslie said. Kricketune was about to cut through one of the notes when it slipped and slid across the floor.

"Oh no!" Leslie cried.

Kricketune was about to hit a note when it regained its footing and slashed through it. It started jumping around, cutting through the other notes, making a beautiful sound. The crowd "ahh"ed at the music. Kricketune finished by landing in front of Leslie and bowing.

"It was a little bumpy, but you made a nice comeback at the end," Nurse Joy said. "A wonderful use of a Kricketune's music abilities."

"Remarkable!" the chairman said.

"A very nice recovery, needs work though," Mr. Contesta said.

"_I can't believe Kristin's move worked out! But, I'm a little worried about who shot water on the floor,_"Leslie thought.

Up in the light fixtures, Jack was fuming. "Dammit, she overcame my plan!"

* * *

Cody exhaled his held breath. He had seen Leslie almost mess up. Even though she was his competition, that didn't mean he didn't want her to advance. Leslie came walking back in, a look of relief on her face.

"You almost screwed up bad," Cody said as she walked by. She was about to retort when Cody said, "Good job."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"I guess a contest is the same difficulty as a battle," Cody said. "You never know what to expect."

"Is this your way of saying you were wrong and that you're sorry?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Cody said grinning.

"Well, thank you," Leslie said, also grinning.

* * *

"After all these amazing performances, the judges have selected the four finalists," Lillian said.

The four finalists appeared on the screen. First was a girl named Anna, second was Jack, third was Cody, and last was Leslie. The finalists were shuffled and the matchups appered onscreen. **Anna vs. Cody, Jack vs. Leslie**.

"_Perfect!_" Jack thought happily.

"So, he's here to," Leslie said quietly.

"Now for the first match..." Lillian started.

"Looks like I'm up," Cody said.

"Good luck," Leslie said.

* * *

**(A/N: I decided to just do like the shows from now on. I'm doing this because the other way showed who would win to easily.)**

"Let's get this match underway!" Lillian said.

"Let's go Prinplup!" Cody said.

"Prin!" Prinplup chirped as it came out in a burst of bubbles.

"Join in, Pachirisu!" Anna said. Pachirisu popped out with flowers forming around it.

**Pachirisu, the Elesquirrel pokemon: It makes fur balls that crackle with static electricity. It stores them with berries in tree holes.**

"Okay Prinplup, start out with Bubble!" Cody said.

"Plup...Prin!" Prinplup chirped as it sent out small bubbles toward Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, dodge and use Shock Wave!" Anna said.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu squeaked. It jumped away from the bubbles as they flew harmlessly by. It the charged up electricity and slammed its tail on the ground. Electricity sped across the ground and hit Prinplup in the chest, knocking it off its feet. A large chunk of Cody's points disappeared.

"Darn," Cody growled. "Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Prin..." Prinplup said weakily as it stood back up. It then shot more, slightly bigger bubbles toward Pachirisu at a faster speed.

"Ha, same as last time Pachirisu!" Anna said.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu squeaked as it dodged again and started storing electricity.

"I don't think so," Cody said."Quick Prinplup, use Metal Claw!"

"Plup!" Prinplup squaked as it ran toward Pacirisu with its fin glowing. Pachirisu finished charging and slammed its tail on the ground again. This time Prinplup jumped in the air to dodge. It came down on Pachirisu and slashed it across the chest. Pachirisu was sent skidding backwards as Anna's points went down.

"Alright Pachirisu, time to use Discharge!" Anna said.

Pachirisu charged again and sent blue electricity straight at Prinplup. The electricity was coming so fast that Prinplup had no time to dodge and was struck directly. Prinlpu was knocked backwards. When Cody looked at Prinplup, he noticed the dreaded swirly-eyes.

Three red X's appeared on the judges stands, signaling that Anna had won.

"Oh well, at least we tried," Cody said to Prinplup.

"Prin," Prinplup chirped, nodding.

* * *

"Cody, sorry that you lost," Leslie said.

"It's all right," Cody said, rubing his head. He had changd back into his normal clothes, except now he had on black pants.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now," Leslie said.

"Good luck and you'd better win," Cody said.

"Okay," Leslie said

She walked toward the arena while Cody went to find Rai.

* * *

"It is now time to start the second match," Lillian said. "Begin!"

"Come on out Grotle!" Leslie said.

"Grotle!" Grotle said from a shower of leaves.

"Hehe, go Corphish!" Jack said. Corphish came out with lightning and bubbles formed around it. "Cor, Corphish!" Corphish cackled.

**Corphish, the Ruffian pokemon: Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey.**

"_Maybe he was the one who messed me up earlier!_" Leslie thought.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam on the ground!" Jack said.

"Cor!" Corphish said. It started shooting bubbles at the ground, making a strip of water.

"!!!" gasped Leslie.

"Looks like you noticed, huh?" Jack said, grinning evily.

"I can't believe you would cheat to make me mess up, what did I do to you?" Leslie asked, shocked.

"You embarrased me in the last contest, so I decided to give you some payback!" Jack said angrily.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the contest," Leslie said. "Grotle, use Razor Leaf!"

"Grot!" Grotle said as it started throwing leaves at Corphish.

"Corphish dodge!" Jack said.

"I don't think so, Grotle try out your new attack!" Leslie said.

The leaves flew toward Corphish, only for Corphish to dodge. As Corphish was dodging, a green ball started forming in Grotle's mouth.

"Energy Ball!" Leslie yelled. Grotle shot off the ball, but its aim was a little off and barely grazed Corphish. It was still enough and Corphish closed its eyes in pain. Both Jack and Leslie's points went down.

"Corphish, use Metal Claw!" Jack said.

"Cor!" Corphish said as it ran toward Grotle, claw glowing.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf before it reaches you!" Leslie said.

Just as Corphish was about to reach Grotle, Grotle started sending out leaves again. Corphish was too close to dodge and was hit full force. Corphish was sent flying back toward Jack, landing in front of him unconcious. The three X's appeared on the judges stand once again.

"No! Not again!" Jack yelled, falling to his knees.

"Serves you right for cheating!" Leslie said, then walked away.

"I will have my revenge, just you wait!" Jack said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"That guys got some issues," Cody said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, definitely," Rai said.

* * *

"It is now time for the final match between Anna and Leslie!" Lillian said. "Let the battle begin!"

"It's your first time out," Leslie said. "Make me proud Zubat!"

"Screee!" Zubat screeched as it came out.

"Hmmm, I think I'll use, Chingling!" Anna said.

"Chiiiiing!" Chingling sung as it came out surrounded by notes.

**Chingling, the Bell pokemon: It emits cries by agitating an orb at the back of its throat. It moves with flouncing hops.**

"Zubat, use your Supersonic!" Leslie said.

"Chingling, counter with Uproar!" Anna said.

Zubat started sending off a high pitched screech while Chingling started making a loud noise. The two sounds collided, but Uproar was stronger and hit Zubat. Zubat shakily flapped its wing to stay airborne. Leslie's points went down some.

"Okay Zubat, try Wing Attack!" Leslie said.

"Chingling, use Wrap!" Anna said.

Zubat's wings started glowing as it flew toward Chingling. Chingling floated toward Zubat and the two hit. They knocked each other back and both shook their heads. Both girls points fell.

"Zubat, quick, use Leech Life!" Leslie said.

Zubat flew toward Chingling while it was trying to shake off the earlier impact. Zubat hit Chingling and took some of its health away. Anna's points went down even more with the two strikes.

"_This is probably gonna be the last move_," Leslie thought. "Zubat, use Bite!"

Zubat once again flew to Chingling and bit down on it.

"Chingling, use Confusion!" Anna said.

Zubat started to glow blue and closed its eyes in pain, but it wouldn't let go. The two pokemon stood deadlocked like this for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, both pokemon shuddered and fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Oh, we have a tie," Lillian said. "In a case like that, we look at the contestants remaining points to determine the winner.

Everybody looked toward the big screen. From what the audience could tell, it was too close to call. The judges, however, could see who had the most points. Mr. Contesta got up from his chair and walked over.

"Due to the amount of points left, the winner is......Leslie!" Mr. Contesta announced.

Leslie walked over to Anna and held out her hand. Anna took it and they shook.

"That was really close," Anna said. "I believe the better one won."

"Thank you, but you were just as good as me," Leslie said. "You did a really good job."

"Thanks," Anna said.

Leslie was called over to recieve her ribbon. She took it and bowed to the crowd as they cheered.

* * *

"Well done Leslie," Rai said as they were walking toward the flower shop.

"Yeah, good job," Cody said.

"Thanks you guys," Leslie said smiling.

Rai had decided to join Cody and Leslie on there travels, mainly because he was getting a little bored in Floaroma. They reached the flower shop after a short while and walked in.

"Oh, what are you doing here Rai?" one of the workers asked. "I though this was your day off."

"I came to talk to Lucy about something," Rai said. "Could you go get her for me?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute," the worker said.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Rai said.

A woman walked up. She seemed to be in her mid 20's with shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a floral dress.

"What is it you need Rai?" she asked softly.

"Lucy, I've decided to continue my journey," Rai said.

"Well, it's about time," Lucy said.

"I'm.....what?" Rai asked confused.

"I always figured you would eventually start back," Lucy said.

"So you don't mind?" Rai asked.

"No, it's fine, I want you to go and have an adventure," Lucy said. "It will be good for you, instead of being cramped up here."

"Thank you Lucy!" Rai said. He hugged her. Lucy just smiled.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?" Lucy said.

"Tommorow actually," Rai said.

"Well, I guess I'll see youagain, eventually," Lucy said.

"Definitely," Rai said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll be sure to call you from time to time," Rai said.

"Okay, now get out of here," Lucy said smiling.

"Alright, goodbye Lucy," Rai said as they headed out.

"Goodbye," Lucy said. "_You'd better be careful,_" she thought.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

**Cody, Leslie, and Rai head toward Eterna Forest to find that there's a Bug-Catching contest about to happen. They decide to enter. In there Cody runs into trouble and later gets a new rival.

* * *

**

_**Main Character's Pokemon thus far:**_

**Cody: No change**

**Leslie: No change**

**Rai: Budew is the new one.**

_**Rival's Pokemon thus far:**_

**Jared: Not seen**

**Kristin: Not seen**

**~Jack: Pikachu(M), Corphish(M)**

**~Anna: Pachirisu(F), Chingling(M)**

(~: New)

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well the end of another chapter. This has been my longest chapter yet! Maybe now my updates will come sooner, maybe not. Anyhow, again, thanks to everyone that has been reading this so far. I hope you will still enjoy it until the end. FFD signing out!**


	14. Season 1: The Bug Catching Contest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, i own this story and OC's though.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 14. NOTICE: It is shorter than some.

* * *

**"Man, I'm soo tired," Leslie said, sitting on a rock.

They had left Floaroma earlier that morning, after breakfast. The three had been walking for over an hour, but still hadn't made it to Eterna Forest. Cody and Rai weren't really complaining though, because they had been able to have a couple of battles.

"I guess it's a good time to rest," Rai said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's give our pokemon some time out of their pokeballs too," Cody said.

"Good idea," Leslie said.

The three trainers sent out all of their pokemon. Buizel, Prinplup, and Psyduck went to the river and began swimming around. Croagunk, Grotle, Abra, and Zubat all went and began resting under two nearby trees. The remaining pokemon; Luxio, Kricketune, and Budew, started runnig around and playing an odd game of tag. Leslie unpacked some supplies, while Rai started getting a snack ready. Cody walked off to get some firewood. Cody walked around and noticed a gathering of people. He walked over to see what was going on.

"...so if you want to enter this contest, walk over to my left and sign up," a man standing in front of the group said.

Cody looked to the right of the man and noticed what the contest was. It was a bug-catching contest with 3 prizes. He then noticed that it was being held in Eterna Forest. Cody couldn't believe that they were that close to the forest.

"The registration will end in 30 minutes!" the man from before announced. Cody decided to enter, but first, he was going to get his friends.

* * *

"The rules for the contest are, you can only catch one bug pokemon, and you are only able to use one of your own. So you must make the capture count," the man said.

Everyone around nodded in understanding. Cody and Rai were entering the contest. Leslie decided to sit out and let the guys compete, besides, she already had a bug pokemon.

"Okay, the time now is 10:30. You will have 2 hours to catch a pokemon and return here," the man said. Everyone nodded once again. "Good, now, on your mark...get set...go!"

All the participants entered the forest, ready to catch their pokemon and win the contest.

* * *

Cody was walking down one of the many forest paths with Prinplup beside him. "Alright Prinplup, let's find a good one," Cody said.

"Prin!" Prinplup chirped.

They continued walking, battling random bug types along the way. Cody had still not found a good one, so he kept on looking.

* * *

"Buizel, Water Jet!" Rai said.

Rai had barely walked into the forest before he ran into a Dustox. When he stumbled upon it, it attacked in surprise. Rai took this opportunity to get his pokemon. Now, Buizel shot forward, surrounded by water. Dustox dodged and sent a Psybeam at Buizel.

"Bui!" Buizel said, jumping to the right. It sent a stream of water crashing into Dustox, knocking it backwards.

"Dus..." Dustox said weakily.

"Now's my chance, go Net Ball!" Rai said, throwing the net-design ball. It shook for a short time before signaling the capture. "Good, now I can go back."

* * *

Cody was now sitting on a fallen tree, eating an apple while Prinplup was munching on an Oran Berry. It had already been 30 minutes and Cody still hadn't found a good bug pokemon.

"You know, I'm starting to wish that I had caught that Beautifly earlier," Cody said. Prinplup only nodded.

Cody finished his apple and stood up. He stretched before turning to Prinplup. Prinplup finished its Oran Berry and stood up as well. "Alright Prinplup, let's continue the search," Cody said as they walked farther into the forest.

* * *

Leslie was outside the forest, sitting on a bench. There were other people who hadn't entered the contest, but were there with a friend of family. After a little while, people started coming out of the forest, having caught a pokemon. Rai came out and walked over to Leslie.

"That was fast," Leslie said, surprised.

"Well, some people just happened to find one faster than others," Rai said.

"Yeah, looks like Cody is still searching," Leslie said.

"Yep, but he's still got a little over a hour," Rai retorted.

"Oh well, guess we can finish that snack now," Leslie said, her stomach rumbling.

"Heh," was all Rai said as he got there food.

* * *

Cody and Prinplup had walked for a good bit of time before they came across a small pond. The only pokemon there were a couple of Lotads and an occasional Finneon. Prinplup was allowed to swim around while Cody looked in the surrounding area. He was about to head back when he heard a cry of a pokemon from his left.

"Prinplup! Come to me!" Cody yelled. Prinplup jumped out of the water and ran toward Cody.

They ran through vines, bushes, and other deep brush before coming to a clearing. In the clearing, the saw a murder of Murkrow circling an injured Scyther. One of its scythes was hanging limply at its side. One of the Murkrow started to dive at Scyther when it was knocked out of the air by Prinplup's Bubblebeam. The other Murkrow looked at Cody and Prinplup with fire in their eyes.

**Murkrow, the Darkness pokemon: If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.**

"Crap," Cody said.

The Murkrow flew at them, only to be stopped by another Bubblebeam. They fell to the ground, their wings to wet to stay airborne. Then, a haze fell over the area, blocking Cody's view. When it lifted, a Honchkrow was standing in front of the Murkrow.

**Honchkrow, the Big Boss pokemon: If one utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called "Summoner of Night".**

"Honch!" Honchkrow cawed, anger in its eyes.

"Am I like, a trouble magnet or something?" Cody asked, frustrated.

"Prin, Prinplup," Prinplup chirped.

"What do you mean, it's my fault?" Cody asked.

"Prin," Prinplup chirped, nodding.

"Yeah, well who asked you," Cody said.

"Honch!" Honchkrow cawed, a tick appearing on its head. It sent a Dark Pulse toward Prinplup, who dodged to the side.

"Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" Cody said. Prinplup charged up for the attack. Honchkrow's wings started glowing and it flew forward. Prinplup let loose the stream of bubbles, but Honchkrow crashed through and knocked Prinplup backwards.

"Okay Prinplup, let's try it again...huh?" Cody said. Prinplup's beak started to glow. Then, a whirlpool of water formed above it. Prinplup smirked and threw the whirlpool at Honchkrow, knocking it and the Murkrow back into the forest.

"Great job Prinplup! You learned Whirlpool!" Cody said happily. Cody then walked over to the injured Scyther. "Are you okay?"

"Scy..." Scyther said, shaking its head. It then winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Scyther, I'll get you some help," Cody said. "_How though? I can't carry him...wait, the contest's Net Ball!_" Cody thought. He pulled out the Net Ball and tapped it against Scyther, capturing it.

"Okay Prinplup, let's go," Cody said as he started to run out of the forest.

* * *

"Well, Cody only has 5 minutes," Leslie said. Just then, Cody ran out of the forest. He ran past everyone, headed toward Floaroma.

"Hey, stop!" the contest man said.

"I can't, I've got to help this pokemon!" Cody said.

"Don't worry about that, we've got a nurse over there," the man said, pointing at a tent.

"Oh, okay," Cody said. He walked to the tent. A couple of minutes later, he came out.

"Okay, eveyone has returned! It is now time to show your pokemon. Then we will decide the winner!" the man said.

The trainers started calling out their pokemon. Most of the pokemon were Wurmples, Silcoons, and Cascoons. Of course, there were the rare final evolutions or something else. Rai came up and sent out Dustox and it was judged. Someone else came up and released a Heracross. Finally, it was Cody's turn and he sent out Scyther. Scyther was now wearing a cast on its arm.

"Since all the pokemon have been judged, we will now ask you to return them to us to be released," the man said.

"Why?" one of the trainers asked.

"This contest was only meant to judge a pokemon, not for you to keep them," the man answered.

"Oh," the trainer said.

* * *

"the winners have been chosen! We will announce the 3 winners in a moment," the man said cheerfully.

"Well, how do you think you did?" Leslie asked Cody and Rai.

"All right," Rai said.

"..." Cody just sat there.

"Umm...Cody?" Leslie said.

"Huh, what?" Cody asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I asked, how do you think you did?" Leslie said.

"I'm not sure," Cody said.

* * *

"It is now time for what you've been waiting for! 1st place goes to Dan and his Heracross! 2nd goes to Cody and his Scyther! Finally, 3rd goes to Rai and Dustox!" the man announced.

Dan, Rai, and Cody walked up and were given their prize. Dan got a collection of evolution stones, Cody got a small assortment of pokeballs, and Rai got a Rare Candy and an Enigma Berry. After the applause, everyone started to leave. The only ones left were Leslie, Cody, and Rai. They packed up their things and got ready to head out, but the contest man stopped them.

"Cody right?" the man asked. Cody nodded. "I wanted to give you this." The man pulled out a Net Ball and handed it to Cody.

"Is this...Scyther?" Cdoy asked, surprise on his face.

"Yes, you seemed so connected to the pokemon and was willing to do anything to help it, even run back to the pokemon center in Floaroma. It touched me, so I decided to give Scyther back," the man explained.

"Thank you," Cody said.

"Don't mention it. Scyther deserves a trainer like you," the man said. Cody nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be going. I gotta return to Johto soon. Anyway, good luck raising that Scyther."

"You got it. Goodbye!" Cody said as the man walked away.

"Cool, you got a new pokemon!" Leslie said.

"Yeah, I did," Cody said.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Rai said, heading back toward the forest.

"Yeah, let's go," Cody said.

They walked into the forest, not knowing that something weird was about to happen.

* * *

_**New Pokemon:  
Cody: **_**Scyther(m)  
_Leslie:_ no change  
_Rai:_ no change

* * *

Next Time:**  
The gang travels through Eterna Forest, aiming for Eterna City. They come across an abandoned mansion and they go inside to check it out, even though Leslie objects to it. What is it with this mansion and why are random appliances being possessed?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short and took a long time to bring out. Sorry I couldn't make up the long wait, but I've just lost some interest in Pokemon as of late. Don't worry too much though, because Pokemon Platinum is getting some back. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so just keep tabs and you'll know when it comes out. FFD signin out!**


	15. Season Finale:Exploring Chateau, 2nd Gym

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I own the OC's, of course. I really wish I could quit doing these, but, oh well. Might as well get on with the chapter now.

* * *

**

"So, which way?" Leslie asked as she, Cody, and Rai walked through Eterna Forest. They were standing at an intersection in the forest.

"We go left," Rai said, looking at a map they had picked up.

They continued to walk through the forest, noting all of the different bug-type pokemon. They also saw an occasional Murkrow or Hoothoot. They reached a clearing and noticed a boy. He had blue messy hair and looked taller than Cody and Rai. He was wearing a red jacket with black flames on the bottom and had on a pair of blue jeans.

"Are you trainers?" he asked them.

"Yeah, why?" Cody asked.

"I haven't had a good battle in a while. You will be my opponent," he said to Cody, pulling out a pokeball.

"Sure, I'm always up for a battle," Cody said, pulling out his own pokeball. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Nicholas Chandler. Two-on-two sound okay?" Nicholas said.

"I'm Cody, and sure," Cody said.

"Good. Go Mime Jr!" Nicholas said. A small purple pokemon came out, spinning. It had an odd blue hat and a clown-like nose.

**Mime Jr, the Mime pokemon: It mimics the expressions and emotions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others.**

"Mime!" Mime Jr said.

"Okay, go Abra!" Cody said, tossing his pokeball. Abra popped out and floated in front of Cody.

"Psychic against psychic. The problem is that mine is stronger," Nicholas said.

"We'll see about that. Abra, use Hidden Power!" Cody said. Blue orbs formed around Abra, then Abra pushed its hands forward and the orbs flew at Mime Jr.

"Mime Jr, Light Screen!" Nicholas told Mime Jr. Nodding, Mime Jr formed a wall in front of it, blocking the attack. "Now, use Doubleslap!"

Mime Jr ran toward Abra and started slapping it. After the 4th hit, Abra was able to get away.

"Hidden Power again!" Cody told Abra. Abra once again shot blue orbs at Mime Jr.

"This is boring. Mime Jr, Signal Beam!" Nicholas said.

Mime Jr jumped over the orbs and shot a green and red beam at Abra. Abra was hit directly and was knocked out.

"Come back Abra, you deserve a rest," Cody said as Abra returned to its pokeball. Nicholas called back his Mime Jr as well.

"First round goes to me," Nicholas said. "Now the second round, go Scizor!"

The evolution of Scyther came out of the pokeball. It stood about 5 feet tall and had red armor-like skin.

"Yeah, but the next will go to me! Go Prinplup!" Cody said. Prinplup came out and raised its head high.

"Scizor, use Wing Attack!" Nicholas said. Scizor jumped in the air and flew at Prinplup, its wings glowing.

"Prinplup, Bubblebeam!" Cody said. Prinplup shot a wave of bubbles at Scizor, but they only bounced off of it. Scizor made contact Prinplup and knocked it backwards. Scizor returned back to its trainer's side.

"You need to train your Prinplup more. It's not strong enough to face my Scizor," Nicholas said.

"That's what you think. Prinplup, Whirlpool!" Cody said with confidence. Prinplup's beak glew as the whirlpool formed above it. Prinplup threw the whirlpool at Scizor. Nicholas was smirking and Scizor stood firm as the Whirlpool came toward it. Both trainer and pokemon were shocked by the Whirlpool's strength as it threw Scizor into a tree.

"See, Prinplup is stronger than you think," Cody said.

"I see. Well, I won't underestimate it again. Scizor, use Swift!" Nicholas said.

"Damn. Prinplup, use Bubblebeam to stop Swift!" Cody said, knowing that it was pointless to try and dodge.

Scizor held its claw out and started shooting stars at Prinplup. Prinplup opened its mouth and shot a stream of bubbles at the stars. The two attacks hit, causing a small explosion. Smoke filled the area, making it impossible to see the other trainer.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" Cody said quietly. Prinplup nodded and ran into the smoke.

"Scizor, Metal Claw!" Nicholas told Scizor. Scizor flew into the smoke.

The two trainers heard the attacks hitting and something falling. When the smoke cleared, it revealed both pokemon knocked out.

"Looks like a draw," Nicholas said.

"Yeah, but you won," Cody said.

"I know. I want to thank you for a great battle," Nicholas said, returning Scizor. "Also, train your pokemon more. Maybe then you'll beat me."

"Trust me, I never stop training," Cody said, smirking and returning Prinplup.

"Hn, well goodbye," Nicholas said, walking off.

* * *

"You guys ever heard of the haunted mansion that's supposed to be here?" Rai asked Leslie and Cody as they continued through the forest.

"No, why?" Leslie asked.

"Why? I wanted to go check it out," Rai said.

"No," Leslie said, shaking her head.

"What about you Cody?" Rai asked, turning to Cody.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in it," Cody said.

* * *

The three of them were standing in front of the haunted mansion(a.k.a: The Old Chateau). Leslie was still objecting to going in.

"Fine. You can stay out here while we go check it out," Rai said.

"Good, I will," Leslie huffed and turned her back to them. Rai shrugged his shoulders as he and Cody walked toward the Chateau. Leslie stood there for a minute when she heard screeching. She then heard bushes rustling behind her. "Guys! Wait up!" she said, running after them.

* * *

"Man, look at this place," Cody said.

They were standing in the main room of the Chateau. There were a couple of vines growing on the walls, the tiled floor had all kinds cracks and missing pieces, and the statues and walls had all kinds of marks and cracks.

"Okay, we saw it, so let's go," Leslie said, walking back toward the entrance.

"We haven't seen **all **of it though," Rai said, walking toward the stairs. When he got halfway up, he turned around and gave them an "are you coming?" look. Cody started to follow him up the stairs.

"You guys are impossible!" Leslie huffed as she too followed them up the stairs.

After reaching the top of the stairs, they came upon a large hallway with many doors leading to different rooms. They decided to start at the far end and go from there. The room they entered was what looked like the kitchen. There were a lot of cobwebs and the cabinets were dusty and hanging off their hinges.

"Okay, it's a kitchen," Cody said, looking around. "Guess we'll look somewhere else."

"Hang on a minute," Rai said, looking through the cabinets.

"Come on Rai, there's nothing special here," Leslie said. They heard a noise and Leslie jumped. "What was that?!"

"Probably just a mouse," Cody said.

They heard the noise again, this time closer. It sounded like a machine running. They turned around and saw that the refrigerator was right behind them! It had a purple aura around it and, what looked like eyes, near the top. The purple aura formed two hands.

"Roootomm..." the refrigerator let out a ghostly wail.

"Holy.! Cody started to say.

"GHOST!!" Leslie screamed. She ran toward the door, but was stopped when a cold wind froze the door.

"Why is a refrigerator attacking us?!" Leslie yelled as the refrigerator came toward them.

"I don't know!, but we gotta stop it before it freezes us like that door. Go Prinplup!" Cody said, backing up toward Leslie and throwing his pokeball.

Rai and Leslie sent out Croagunk and Zubat respectively. The refrigerator just glared at the three pokemon. Prinplup and Zubat moved back a little, but Croagunk just glared back.

"Don't be afraid Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Cody told Prinplup. Prinplup nodded and shot a stream of bubbles at the refrigerator.

"You neither Zubat! Fight it with Wing Attack!" Leslie told Zubat.

"Croagunk, you use Brick Break!" Rai said.

The three attacks hit the refrigerator, knocking it over. The purple aura disappeared as a red ghost-like electrical creature rose from the refrigerator. Before Cody could pull out his pokedex, the ghost darted out of the room.

"What was that thing?" Leslie pretty much yelled.

"Apparently, it was a ghost. Other than that, I have no idea," Rai said. He told Croagunk to break the door down. Croagunk punched the door, shattering it.

"Well, now do you think it was a good idea to come in here?" Leslie asked smugly.

"Of course. We got to see a ghost," Rai said, smiling as Leslie fumed and turned around.

"Let's get back to exploring," Cody said, smiling as he walked through the doorway.

* * *

They searched some more rooms without any incident, although the room with the T.V seemed out of place. They entered a room that had an old washer and dryer. Other than those two things, there wasn't anything special. They were about to leave the room when the washer started. They turned to see that it was like the refrigerator from earlier. The only difference was that the washer had a blue aura around it instead of purple.

"Another ghost?!" Leslie said as their three pokemon got in front of them.

"I guess. Croagunk, Mud Shot!" Rai said.

Croagunk jumped in the air and shot globs of mud at the possessed washer. Instead of dodging, the washer opened its door and let the mud go inside it. It then shot a blast of water at Croagunk, knocking Croagunk on its back.

"What? How did it do that?" Rai said, confused.

Cody shrugged, "Prinplup, use Metal Claw!"

Prinplup charged forward as the tip of its fin started to glow. It dodged a stream of water and slammed its fin against the washer. The washer slid back from the impact.

"Rohh!" the washer said.

"Why are you attacking us?" Rai asked the washer.

"Probably because, I don't know, we're trespassing!" Leslie yelled at Rai. The washer started to move forward. Leslie got ready to attack, but Cody stopped her. "What?" she asked him.

"Do you guys notice that the ghost keeps hiding from us...instead of showing its true form?" Cody asked his two friends. They both nodded. Cody recalled Prinplup and told the other two to do the same with theirs.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you anymore," Cody told the washer. Slowly, the blue aura faded and the ghost floated above the washer. "Rohh..." the ghost said. Cody's pokedex beeped and he pulled it out.

**Rotom, the Plasma pokemon: Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief.**

"Hmm...why are you here anyway, Rotom?" Cody asked.

The Rotom turned its head, signaling for the three of them to follow. They did, following Rotom to a far room. Upon entering, they noticed it was empty. Rotom drifted to a wall and sent an electrical charge into it. The wall rose, revealing a passage way. The three trainers followed Rotom to another room.

The room was cleaner and looked newer than the other rooms. Hanging on the wall was a picture of a man with pinkish hair. There was a desk and a bookshelf in the room as well. The thing that caught their attention though, was that there was a toaster oven, fan, and lawnmower in the room as well.

"Whoaa..." Leslie said, looking around.

"This must be the person who used to own this place. Are you still protecting it for him Rotom?" Cody said, looking at the picture.

"Ro," Rotom nodded.

"I understand," Cody said, smiling at Rotom. "Okay you guys, it's time to go."

"What?! But we just got here!" Rai said.

"I know, but we should leave Rotom to do its job. I'm sure we could come back and visit though," Cody said as Rotom nodded.

"Fine, we'll go," Rai said.

"Well, goodbye Rotom," Cody said as he and Leslie followed Rai out.

* * *

"It's good that Rotom is protecting the place, but I don't think that guy is coming back," Rai said as they continued through the Eterna Forest.

"You're right, but it's determined that the man is coming back," Cody said.

"Guys, can we get out of this forest already?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Cody said.

They walked until they finally found the exit. Looking on the horizon, they could see Eterna City. "Finally!" Leslie said as she ran toward the city. Cody and Rai chased after her.

* * *

**25 minutes later...**

"It's a good thing we made it here before the pokemon center closed," Leslie said, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, we would've been outside if we hadn't," Rai said, leaning against the wall on the top bunk.

"Well, we could've been here sooner, but you had to check out that creepy mansion," Leslie said.

"Yeah, yeah, quit complaining," Rai said.

"You know, **someone** is trying to go to sleep. I have a gym battle tomorrow," Cody said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Night guys," Leslie said, turning out the light.

"Night," Rai and Cody said.

* * *

The next day, Cody woke up energized and ready for his gym battle. Rai and Leslie on the other hand, still wanted some sleep. He was eventually able to convince them to get up. They all went downstairs and ate some breakfast, then headed toward the gym. When they entered the gym, they noticed that it had a lot of flowers and other greenery. A girl with orange hair stood on the opposite side.

"Well, it's obvious that this gym uses Grass-type," Cody said.

"You would be correct," the girl said. She then noticed Rai. "Rai? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Rai said. The girl ran over and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again," the girl said, letting Rai go.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've seen each other," Rai said. Cody and Leslie just looked on in confusion. "Sorry guys. Let me explain. This is Gardenia...my sister."

"You never said you had a sister," Cody said.

"Sorry, must've slipped my mind," Rai said.

"Well, since we've been introduced, how bout we start this gym battle?" Gardenia said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Cody said with excitement. Rai and Leslie walked into the stands and sat down.

"Okay, this will be a 3-on-3 match," Gardenia said.

"That's fine with me. Go Abra!" Cody said. Abra came out of its pokeball and floated in mid-air.

"An Abra? Okay, go Turtwig!" Gardenia said. Her Turtwig landed in front of her and raised its head proudly.

"Abra, use Hidden Power!" Cody commanded. Blue orbs shot at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, counter with Razor Leaf!" Gardenia said. Turtwig started swinging leaves at the blue orbs. The orbs were cut in half and the leaves were able to hit Abra.

"Abra, are you alright?" Cody asked, concerned.

"Ab..." Abra said as it started glowing. In Abra's place, a Kadabra now stood. "Kadabra!"

**Kadabra, the Psi pokemon and evolved form of Abra:** **It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so.**

"Cool, Abra evolved! Kadabra, use Confusion!" Cody said.

Kadabra thrust its hands forward as its spoon started to glow. A blue aura formed around Turtwig and picked it up. Turtwig was thrown into a tree.

"Turtwig! You okay?" Gardenia asked.

"Wig!" Turtwig said, standing up.

"Okay Turtwig, use Leaf Storm!" Gardenia said.

Turtwig started to glow green as leaves formed a tornado around it. The tornado of leaves flew at Kadabra.

"Kadabra, Teleport away!" Cody said.

Just as the leaves reached Kadabra, it disappeared. It reappeared behind Turtwig and knocked it into a tree. Turtwig fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Return Turtwig. Go Cherrim!" Gardenia called out. What looked like a bud with legs appeared in front of Gardenia.

**Cherrim, the Blossom pokemon and evolved form of Cherubi:** **If it senses strong sunlight, it opens its folded petals to absorb the sun's rays with its whole body.**

"Okay Kadabra, lets use Confusion again!" Cody said.

"Cherrim, Protect!" Gardenia said. A green barrier appeared in front of Cherrim, blocking the attack. "Now use Sunny Day!"

The sun started to brighten, making Cody cover his eyes. As the sun hit Cherrim, it opened its bud and became more like a flower. Pink petals and a yellow body now shown.

"Now Cherrim! Use Solarbeam!" Gardenia yelled.

Energy formed in front of Cherrim, then shot at Kadabra in a beam form. Kadabra tried to dodge, but couldn't see the attack. It was hit, knocking it out.

"Return Kadabra. Go Luxio!" Cody said. Luxio came out and growled at Cherrim.

"Luxio, use Spark!" Cody said.

Luxio started to crackle with electricity as it ran toward Cherrim. Cherrim charged another Solarbeam and shot it at Luxio. "Dodge!" Cody yelled. Luxio was barely able to dodge, then it hit Cherrim. Cherrim was knocked backwards as the sunlight lessened.

"Cherrim, use Mega Drain!" Gardenia said.

Cherrim stood up. Then, both zcherrim and Luxio started to glow green. Luxio was closing its eyes in pain as Cherrim started to drain its energy.

"Luxio, use Bite!" Cody said. Luxio ran at Cherrim with its teeth barred. It bit down on Cherrim, stopping the Mega Drain.

"Quick Cherrim, use Energy Ball!" Gardenia said. Cherrim started to gather energy, forming a green ball. It then shot the ball into Luxio, causing an explosion. When the smoke settled, both pokemon were knocked out.

"A tie," Gardenia said, returning Cherrim.

"Yep," Cody said, returning Luxio.

"Time for my strongest pokemon! Go, Roserade!" Gardenia said. Roserade appeared next to Gardenia. It had blue and red bouquets on the ends of both arms and what looked like white hair.

**Roserade, the Bouquet pokemon and evolved form of Roselia:** **Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power. **

"Okay, strongest against strongest. Go Prinplup" Cody said. Prinplup came out and glared at Roserade.

"Roserade, use Poison Sting!" Gardenia called out. Purple needles started speeding toward Prinplup.

"Prinplup, counter with Bubblebeam!" Cody said. Prinplup shot bubbles at the needles, cancelling both attacks.

"Roserade, try Energy Ball!" Gardenia said. A green ball formed beside Roserade's left bouquet. Roserade shot the ball at Prinplup as it finished gathering energy.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" Cody said. Prinplup's fin glew as the Energy Ball neared. Prinplup threw up its fin to block, but was surprised when the Energy Ball exploded on contact and knocked Prinplup backwards.

"_That Roserade is stronger than I thought, but I can't give up!_" Cody thought as Prinplup sttod back up.

"Prinplup, use Whirlpool!" Cody said. Prinplup formed the Whirlpool above it.

"Roserade, Energy Ball one more time!" Gardenia said. The green ball formed next to Roserade again.

The two pokemon sent their attacks at each other. The two attacks collided and began to struggle for dominance. Suddenly, the Energy Ball broke through the Whirlpool and struck Prinplup. Prinplup fell to the ground, defeated.

"I...lost?" Cody said, falling to his knees.

"Tough luck Cody, looks like you'll have to try again. You did a good job though," Gardenia said. Cody nodded, "Thanks."

Just then, someone came running into the gym. The person was frantic. "What's wrong?" Gardenia asked the person.

"Gardenia! Mr. Rydel and some pokemon have been kidnapped!" the person said. Gardenia gasped.

"Who did this?"

"It's Team Galactic!" the person said. Cody, Leslie, and Rai all looked at Gardenia, wondering what she was going to do.

"Call the police," she told the person. She then looked at her brother and his friends. "I'll need your help in taking care of Galactic." They nodded and followed her out of the gym.

* * *

_**Main Character's Pokemon thus far:  
**_

**Cody: **Prinplup(M), Luxio(M), Kadabra(F), Scyther(M)  
**Leslie: **Grotle(F), Kricketune(M), Zubat(F), Psyduck(M)  
**Rai: **Croagunk(M), Buizel(M), Budew(F)

_**Rival's Pokemon thus far:**_

**Jared, Kristin, Anna, and Jack were not seen.  
New: Nicholas: **Scizor(M), Mime Jr(F)

_**Special Pokemon/Characters:**_

**Rotom  
Gardenia: **Turtwig(M), Cherrim(F), Roserade(F)

* * *

_**Next Time  
**_

Season 2 Begins! Gardenia and the gang goes to stop Team Galactic and save Mr. Rydel and the pokemon. Later, Cody has a rematch against Gardenia for his 2nd badge.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter, it's my longest so far. A note to holyknick2: I hope I got the character right, if I didn't, feel free to tell me. Okay, the next chapter will be up....I'm not sure when, but you'll know when it does. Anyway, that's all so, my final comment is: R&R and I'll see ya next time. FFD signin out!**


End file.
